Infinite And One Night
by Philomelly
Summary: [ AU ] “Would you consider continuing the tale, if I spared your life?” Kagome smiled - placidly in the eyes of any observer, triumphantly in her own. “It’d be my pleasure, Lord Inu Yasha ………”
1. Plain Forgiveness

**_– BIG NOTE: – _**_This ( and the next chapters up to Chapter IV ) are no longer the original version of IAON. After quite a few very constructive ( . ) reviews I came to the conclusion that rewriting the first chapters would be more than necessary. People said IAON was quite tough to read and even though it might be enjoyable, you need to get to the readable parts first ( . )._

_I edited small bits and pieces of it, without changing the actual, original flow of the story. I just clarified certain things in dialogues and descriptions. I seriously hope the rewritten version is a lot easier to understand now. _

_Enjoy, and tell me what you think of it. If you still think it's a whole bunch of nonsense, don't be afraid to say so .._

_( The following Author's Note is original. )_

**A/N:** This story is based on _Inu Yasha_ and the basic idea of _1001 Arabian Nights_. I very much enjoy stories, legends, fairy tales, mythology etc. from all over the world, so it shouldn't be surprising that I find oriental tales more than just quite interesting

Even though I'm busy right now ( and should be hugging my mattress -.- ) I thought to get this story posted before anybody else might have this idea ( yeah ……… as if there were people as crazy as me . ).

**Rating**: I was a little uncertain, concerning the rating. Sometimes my choice of language and topic tends to be a little unsuitable for certain age groups o.O I'll just have to see

**Disclaimer:** By the way ……… yes, I do own Inu Yasha and everything that comes along with it. I really don't know why everybody just uses the characters without my permission. And ……… yes, Rumiko Takahashi is my uncle's sister's niece who owns a very similar guinea pig to me. I hope this makes my claim valuable .

.

.

.

( Can I be sued for sarcasm ? )

Anyway, thanks for you interest and I hope you enjoy it and will let me know what you think hint hint hint

And I wish you a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ( I hope you will not get as bored as I will -.- )

* * *

****

**Chapter I**

**Plain Forgiveness**

* * *

No.

He very much needed to correct himself, gladly knowing that barely happened. Never ……… to be exact.

He was actually enjoying this.

"Your Highness ………?"

A surprisingly high pitched, male voice, which he found to be quite annoying and distracting, tore him out of his daily, rational dreams. Not that he cared. His dreams and reality very much resembled one another. It was comforting to know.

He turned around and stared, causing the man, clothed in general servant attire, to falter and to start sweating heavily out of nervousness. He could smell it. And he didn't like it.

"Yes?" was his answer, determinedly trying to rid himself of the presence of this being.

"It's about time, Your Highness. They are awaiting you. _She_ is awaiting you ………"

"Very well. Tell them I'll be there ……… soon. They can still spare some time." He considered this conversation to be over and turned his gaze away from the crouching man, hoping he'd understand the signs.

He didn't.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but since this is my third time approaching you and probably _will_ be my third time being sent away with these words, I need you to understand that their patience is – "

"_You_ need _me_ to understand?" He still didn't turn his gaze, but his tone of voice changed ever so slightly, making it now impossible for him to block out the smell of increasingly immense dread, which was being radiated by the servant. His lips tore a smug smirk, before his hands waved barely noticeably in order to get the guards' attention.

"I didn't mean to question you – by no means – never – I – " The man became progressively more desperate and rushed his now unchained, meaningless ramblings.

"Very well," he repeated once again, "I'll follow your orders."

"Your Highness, I'd never dare to – "

"Take him away."

The approaching guards grabbed the now absolutely petrified man, who started to convulse out of fear under their iron grip. However, they didn't even flinch, making their way in order to confront him with a fate, which wasn't so unknown to him ………

His smirk disappeared and he tugged some long, invincible strand behind his shoulder, so that it could melt together with the white, thick mass, which some people would sell their soul for only to be allowed to call this their hair.

_Now, let's get through with this._

* * *

****

"Hey, Kagome! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What the hell do you think this looks like I'm doing?"

Even though Kagome answered in the same way as Souta did, she didn't sound as impolite and disrespectful. She had long started to realise that her little brother was the victim of the effects a certain age had on people, making it difficult for their environment to cope with them.

"Making out in the backyard with that one guy?"

_Very_ difficult in fact ……… However, she also realised she needed to be understanding and kind.

"By the way, he thinks you're too fat and I know he doesn't like your butt. And neither your face."

Oh, cut that!

"Come here you little brat and I swear I will make you regret that day when mum and dad decided to enjoy each other's company!!"

Souta laughed full-heartedly, when she heard him jump off the willow tree and disappear in the nearby shed. She quickened her pace and caught up with him before he was able to slam the door shut, so that she couldn't get in without tearing it to the ground in the process.

"So ……… what did you want to say again?" she hissed angrily before twisting his arm in a rather painful manner.

"Your butt is fleshy and nicely coloured and ……… OW – get away from me!"

"Not before I hear you say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry ……… for having such a twit as a – OWW! That hurt!"

"Good. Was supposed to."

Kagome had let loose only to get a hold of his arm again, when she heard him finish his sentence ( in a hushed whisper, but still – her hearing was excellent ).

"Kagome, there is no time for this. We gotta go. You promised to help me."

The girl growled as she remembered the promise she'd given the shouting female voice earlier. Slowly she let Souta's arm drop into a more comfortable position, but still held a steady grip on his wrist.

"Can't Souta do it?"

"No, you promised. And dad needs him to help him in the shrine."

It figures.

"Yeah ……… coming."

"And I hope you won't make any more trouble," she said seriously as she let Souta go, only to receive a wide grin, causing her heart to melt.

"Sure, big sis'!" He waved to her as he ran in order to get to the main house.

"Don't forget to drink gramps' tea. Or the wrinkles will return."

Little pip-squeak.

Another loud shout made Kagome decide against pursuing her brother and ripping his tongue out ……… yet. She still got time, once they got back.

_Yes_, she smirked, _she'd enjoy that one_.

* * *

****

He felt seriously bored. The different guests and their outrageously coloured garments had only managed to keep him entertained for about ten minutes. In addition to this, he realised the decoration and the ugly, wrinkled nose of the priest didn't really deserve his attention. The occasional interested, attentive mutters, which would presumably soon turn into irritating rumours that were hard to root out, reached his highly sensitive hearing. In the past he'd gotten insecure, when hearing the mention of his name ……… the stolen whisper of _"Inu Yasha did this and most likely thought that"_. During his teen-age years he'd just gotten annoyed and maybe sometimes lost it. His temper was well-known ……… and 'well-feared' to say the least. But time and certain events had gotten to him, _changed_ him some might say. 'Might'. But since barely anybody got close enough to know more of him, changes went by completely unnoticed. A sad truth. Or simply something that marked life. There is lots people don't know. Don't _want_ to know. So, why should he be an exception? Despite or maybe even _because_ of his title he stayed an unknown mystery to all.

He knew what his wandering interest meant. He would need to turn to the person standing next to him, if he didn't want to die of boredom. This was the toughest part to endure. The rest would be a simple enjoyment.

Once he fixed his gaze on the young woman, he had to admit that she actually _was_ quite good-looking and probably charming. Her black hair, which would have normally fallen down her shoulders in a silky cascade, had been put up nicely and was held by a high number of sharp, silver pins, which seemed to perfectly match her beautifully ornamented kimono. However, they also made him wonder why she hadn't started to be seized with agony.

_Note to self: The pins looked quite dangerous. He needed to be careful ……… of that one at least._

Her eyes ( he just couldn't remember their colour, maybe because he had never really bothered looking ) continued to fiercely analyse her feet or anything that would prevent her from looking up. He managed to get a good glimpse of her face. High cheek bones made her look delicate ……… alabaster coloured skin ……… small, but full lips which he liked calling "a moon mouth" ……… yes, she was an excellent choice and an adorable trophy for any man ………

He scowled, but immediately continued to put on his stoic expression, once she stirred uncomfortably in response.

This was one like all the others. There was nothing different or special about her: She was pretty, she was obedient, she was quiet. And she was treacherous.

He scowled again, this time not caring about any movements she made.

She was just like any other ………

* * *

****

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Yeah ……… as if I'd been given a choice."

Kagome didn't need to turn around in order to know her mother was smiling.

"So ……… what's this thing, that makes you so happy and bearable today?"

Her mother chuckled quietly.

"Your company?"

"Nice try. Go for another."

"No, actually ………" she tore an even wider smile, increasing the number of slowly but steadily emerging wrinkles around her lips, "I've seen Koja today." She started winking as she saw that she now fully owned her daughter's interest, "He would like to come over this evening."

Kagome's eyes lit up, as she couldn't prevent a small squeal from leaving her lips.

"You sure?"

Her mother laughed openly at her daughter's shyness, which only seemed to appear, whenever Koja came up in a conversation.

"Yes, most certainly so. I invited him over and he was very excited. I thought you'd be interested in having a nice dinner. We might just find the perfect ingredients, once we get to the market."

Kagome smiled happily, barely managing to contain her anticipation and eagerness. She couldn't think of a place, where she preferred to be.

If she had known what was still come – she would have even preferred to share a body with Souta for the rest of her life.

* * *

****

Inu Yasha started to stir subconsciously, since he knew he'd just fall asleep if he didn't.

"So now I bestow any blessing ………"

It was about bloody time that they finally reached that part of the ceremony! Any longer and he would have finished it himself!

"Lord Inu Yasha ………? Your turn, Your Highness."

He took a deep breath and wanted to order his lips to move, when his mind suddenly went blank.

_Damn, what was her name again ………?_

* * *

****

She loved to breathe, considering this an evidence for being alive and a part of this vigorous world. However, she couldn't think of anything more joyous to do than to take in a deep breath, while passing by the many different stands, of which the market consisted.

Kagome enjoyed listening to the many lively stories her grandfather told her. And whenever a market was mentioned he seemed to be able to depict the true essence of its real counterpart and therefore life itself.

Maybe she was exaggerating a bit today, since she had a specific reason for being here. But she liked her grandfather's stories anyway. Every second she spent in his company, when he tore her out of the usually tiresome reality in order to take her with him on a journey of unimaginable adventures, ensured her that he was a _true storyteller_, making their ancestors proud and continuing their heritage.

I can assure you, dear reader that you might not be the only one who may react puzzled to this. Kagome had no idea of its meaning either.

It was something her grandfather kept telling her without much of an explanation really.

_"True myth and true adventure may only arise, when told properly and_ truly. _The single person, being capable of this, is a true storyteller."_

To her there really was no difference between a most gifted storyteller, who enlightened pedestrians at the market, or her grandfather ( even though she'd never tell him that – he might disown her! – Not that she'd inherit a lot anyway, but still! ).

However, she swore to come behind its meaning at some point in her life, since her ancestors were very well known among the serious and devoted storytellers of their time ……… _and there must be a reason. There better should be._

"_Get outta my way!!"_

A loud and piercing shout caused her to wince painfully out of a sudden and to fiercely grab her skull in order to prevent it from exploding. The small, but skinny boy, who was its source, just continued to run along the slender path, which was created by the many different stands facing each other. Furthermore, he didn't even care, when he knocked her over, causing her to forcefully come into closer contact with the muddy ground.

Kagome could already feel an uncomfortable bruise forming on her thigh, while she was instinctively licking her hurt hand like a lost kitten.

"Hey! Get back here, you ……… _err_ ……… _small bully_!!" She screamed in response, despite the fact that she already knew it was in vain before it had even left her lips.

"Kids nowadays ……… screw them."

She got up before checking upon her leg and winced, when she realised how much pain her own touch could inflict.

_You'd better have a good reason for this._ She thought angrily, while continuing to follow the alleyway, wishing she had not given in to her own curiosity and had stayed with her mum.

* * *

****

"......… I promise to value your life and desires and to protect you with anything I can spare ………" _Well, he wasn't exactly_ lying_, now was he ……… 'to protect her with anything he_ can _spare ………'_ "……… and I will treasure your dreams and secrets and will turn them into my own – " _treasure. Yes, he'd done a good job on that vow-thingy. He didn't like lying. He always thought it felt dirty. However, there was nothing wrong with a little ……… half-truth ………_

"Milady ……… _Anaphora_ ………"

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, while pretending to not having heard the last part, which the priest had decided to emphasise strangely. Probably in order to make sure he, Inu Yasha, would not forget about it another time.

"Please, do continue."

A most delicate hand slipped out of the enormous sleeve of the silky kimono and made it almost look as if she wore a light nightgown and not some heavy and tiring garment. _She'd been trained well._ He thought.

She turned to face him, even though she persisted on not taking her eyes off the ground. He was able to see her moon mouth starting to move, as she spoke in a quiet and ……… _slow_ voice.

"My dear lord, I thank you for your kindness and appreciation, for your generosity and courage, for your love and care ………"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes again. _Kami, who was she trying to impress ……… ? There certainly was enough cheese in the house already ………_

"……… for your strength and determination, for your willpower and ………"

_What did she intend to praise next? His smashing appearance and sex appeal?_

"……… for your ………" Anaphora surprisingly found time to blush slightly before daring to raise her voice again. "……… manly attire and radiating charm."

_Well, sort of ………_ Inu Yasha's half closed eyes suddenly snapped open. _For his what?!_

"……… for your intelligence and ………"

_Nerve-racking hell!! Was she trying to buy time?! Did she already know what was coming?!_

He looked at her intently, receiving an innocent smile that would have caused any virgin to break down laughing.

_No. Obviously not._ Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, before deciding to close them again, so that he could continue his meditation training.

* * *

****

"Gude. Gude. Fine ware. Gude price."

"No, thanks. Not interested ……… . Nice, one. Gee ……… what a surprise – I forgot to bring my money along."

Kagome panted heavily as she was able to leave behind the foreign traders, who occupied the ……… _more affordable_ parts of the market. Not that she was biased or anything. She loved being here, considering the many nice offers ……… which you needed to sort out from tons of trash first. Still, it was enjoyable ………

"Hey, you filthy rat! Put it back this very moment!"

Kagome turned her head in order to get to know from which direction the yelling came. However, she was pulled back vehemently as a small, rough structured hand got hold of her obi.

"Please ………"

The girl couldn't have been more surprised if it had been the shogun in person, still ……… it was someone completely different.

"_You?!"_

The deep brown, apologetic and now highly distressed eyes belonged to the small, skinny figure of a young, maybe 8-year-old, bully – excuse me: _boy_ ………

"I'm sorry – I – "

"Get back this very instant or I will cut your throat!"

Kagome flinched slightly as she realised the guy was talking to her! He was clothed in a fully woollen cloak, which covered almost every part of his body. Its colour challenged one's imagination: The cloak could have once been beige ……… maybe even white. His voice had a soothing nature to it and Kagome would have gladly let herself fall in the cushion of words, if he hadn't advanced upon her dangerously closely with the support of a shining blade ………

"Hey, would it be too much to ask of you to put this down?! I tend to get a little nervous around these things!"

"Pay or I will make you pay!"

Kagome could instantly feel the boy's bony fingers tighten around her waist. She didn't need to look down to know he was petrified. She could easily hear his heart racing as the beat pulsated through his fingertips ……… _or was it her own?_

"How much does he owe you?"

The man made a corresponding sign, nearly causing Kagome to fall over.

_"Nani?!_ You can't be serious."

"I don't indulge in games."

Yeah ……… that could have been expected.

"Okay, fine. Here, take this and get lost."

She was afraid he might act upon the insult, since it had left her lips before she could prevent it from doing so. But he didn't even seem to have heard her. He was far too occupied with counting the heap of differently coloured coins that were now in his greedy hands.

Kagome sighed before she noticed the many ( half (?) ) angry stares the lot of traders shot her.

"Err ……… _now_ I seriously don't have anything anymore." She raised her hands in embarrassed defeat, before rolling her eyes. "Well, I hope it was worth it. What did you take from him by the – "

She would have expected anything, save for the fact that her little, bullying troublemaker from earlier had disappeared already.

"Little scumbag! Maybe I should have let him lose his dusty throat and even more ………"

Kagome turned on her heels and decided to go back to her mother. She'd experienced enough for the time being. At least her mother wouldn't rob her ……… well, maybe rob her of her dignity, but then again: chances that she hadn't lost it by now, when growing up in a family as hers, weren't very high anyway.

* * *

****

"………for your fierceness and passion ………"

_Kami, you created human minds, witless and free of passion. I ask you for comprehension and liberality ………_

"……… for your consideration and ………"

_Correction. I_ **BEG** _you for comprehension and liberality. And now that we're at it: patience, too, please ……… and mercy, perhaps ……..?_

"Thank you for your ……… err, deeply moving vow, milady. Any man could do nothing but love you."

_She ……… she finished? ……… Kami ……… I've finally found the proof for the existence of god ……… God, I'm a genius ………_

"Your Highness ……… I completely understand your momentary cheerfulness, but would you please share the blessed sake and your signs of affection?"

Inu Yasha immediately rid himself of his smile and continued to look at the girl. She already held the enormous, adorned goblet in her fair hands, thus making them look even more delicate and vulnerable. Her excited gaze made it obvious what she expected him to do: He quickly seized his cup and enabled her to take a sip from it, as she did the same with him.

Her now shaking hands reminded Inu Yasha of what many girls where so afraid of, but still eager to do. After having done this for countless times, he had no problem with getting this over and done with quickly and uneventfully.

He took a fierce hold of her shoulder and moved his head downwards, tilting it in the process before slightly brushing her lips with his own. The shiver, which covered every inch of Anaphora's skin, now seemed to control her whole body and Inu Yasha felt that she was reluctant and disappointed, when he drew back.

He, on the other hand, hadn't felt a single thing. He didn't even know, if he whished to anymore. Any remembrance, considering this an enjoyable and exciting event, had been wiped out by the fierceness and ruthlessness of reality and time.

Anaphora's lips were soft and smelled nicely. Inu Yasha could say that at least. Nonetheless, he'd just long abandoned the desire to find any pleasure in this.

The girl's eyes sparkled in anticipation, gratitude and pure bliss, as she now managed to look him straight into his face, thus making it easy for him to finally determine her eye colour: a glowing emerald. He quickly turned away.

"Now let's part in happiness and appreciation, not forgetting to wish the couple to guard values such as immeasurable love, never-ending care, shared faithfulness and beautiful forgiveness."

Inu Yasha now took notice of the guests once again, having completely forgotten he wasn't alone.

The whole room vibrated as everybody joined in wishing them all the best and to guard the Four Virtues. He nodded meekly, being glad that the ceremony was finally over. Now all he still needed to endure was the banquet, which wouldn't take up too much of his patience, since he was hungry anyway.

A quiet growl from below served as an intense confirmation.

_Let's get the sushi ………_

* * *

****

"Mum? Where are you? You here?"

Kagome wandered helplessly along the many stands, desperately looking for her mother and fiercely telling herself that she hadn't gone lost. Well, she had. Or had her mother changed their location? She could have at least told her in that case. The girl snarled angrily, still hoping she might just appear out of nowhere. However, she remained invisible to her.

When she'd finally passed the stand of the bold, stout man, who had tried to sell an elderly woman 'demon ridding armrests' for the past two hours, for the tenth time, she gave up, throwing her arms over her head in defeat.

"Mum, if you don't appear right now, I'm going home."

As if on cue, she could see her mother running towards her, nearly knocking over a few pedestrians in the process.

"Hey, what's – "

"No time, to explain ………" she panted heavily, as she wiped the sweat of her forehead and massaged her temples in agony. "I wasn't able to find you, but ………"

"Mum, what's going on?" Kagome now asked fearfully.

"They took away our licence." The girl's eyes widened in shock and utter doubt.

"They ……… who?! I don't understand ………"

"I don't understand either. Now, hurry, before they confiscate every tiny bit of our belongings, which doesn't appear to be too badly flea-bitten to them."

Kagome caught up with her mother, now running along the many different alleyways, thus reaching the centre of the market, which lay close to the centre of the city, in no time. She was just able to witness a group of about three intimidating palace guards, heaving every bit of personal belongings off their horse wagon.

"Hey, you guys there! Get your filthy hands away from my stuff! What do you think you're doing?!"

Surprisingly, they all turned their heads away in order to face them, however, their stern glares implying that the worst was still to come. Kagome decided to strike first.

"May I get to know what we've done wrongly? Selling your own goods is totally legal!"

"That's right, girl." One of them, the smallest and most unpleasant ( Kagome thought he'd something of a mole ……… ) inflicted. "But it's only legal, if you have a valid license."

"This ……… this is _crazy_! Mum, show it to them!"

At first a short snort was the only reply Kagome got, before her mother continued to speak:

"What do you think I've done?"

"Well ……… it's valid, isn't it? I mean you bought it not-so-long ago, didn't you ………"

"How am I supposed to know? They still got it!" Her voice turned dangerously low, causing her daughter to get slightly scared. Not because of her mother, but because she realised how grave the situation really was. She was used to her being a very controlled and diplomatic woman. The girl turned back to face the three bullies.

"Well?"

"Well what?" The second inquired, glad to be able to show off his smug smirk, which looked quite untrained and would have made her laugh out of pity and amusement, if the state of affairs hadn't been so serious. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to dislike him even more than the previous one. But before she was able to formulate an answer, the mole raised his voice.

"We tore it. Orders." Kagome hissed sharply in response.

"How may we know for sure that you didn't lie to us? You could have easily taken it away and claimed it to be invalid. Now we may never be certain. And you have no proof either."

She didn't turn her glare away from the men, thus completely missing the steady blanching of her mother's face.

"Please, Kagome, be quiet ………" She grabbed her daughter's wrist in order to emphasise her plea, but, unfortunately, the girl didn't seem to be listening.

"I'd advise you buy us a new one, so that we can get over and done with this. We are normal, peaceful civilians, who have never done anything, but work hard."

She stopped as she realised they were barely listening anymore. The mole had gotten hold of a long parchment and horribly exaggerated his movements as he was checking upon something, before finally clearing his throat with a loud noise.

" 'As having been decided by the one and only local daimyou on the bla bla etc. date of something ………' " Kagome narrowed her eyes, " '……… anybody being accused of treachery, which means either having encouraged, tolerated or consciously ignored treacherous activity and/ or treacherous statements, will be arrested immediately and ……… eventually put to death.' "

Kagome couldn't catch her mother fast enough in order to prevent her from hitting the ground in a loud thud as she fainted.

* * *

****

He carefully observed the doing of his hands before admitting that he'd once again managed to create a masterpiece. His claws slowly roamed over the curved, porcelain-coloured body, barely touching it with his fingertips. It seemed so naked ……… so vulnerable. He realised how very much that continued to intrigue him ……… Yes, he admitted he was being quite strange, finding pleasure in this ………

"Inu Yasha-sama – "

**::CRASH::**

"Yes ………" he sighed wearily in response, earning a peeved glance from the intruder, who was being identified as his closest servant.

"Milord, you're not supposed to do this ………"

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't help it. Don't let Kuri find out. He's probably not going to survive another heart attack."

"But he's got a point. I mean these _are_ your mother's treasured possessions: the ancient vases. If she knew – "

"That's right! _If_ she knew. But she doesn't. So just leave it be."

"Anyway," he sighed in defeat, while sitting down, cross-legged, without the daimyou's permission, "I'm here because I found another one."

"Again? Listen, I'm not even _done_ yet. How can we talk about such things right now?" Inu Yasha shifted uncomfortably, exactly knowing where this was heading.

"I know. It's kind of ……… awkward, but it's a pressing matter, which demands an immediate solution."

"She failed?" He enquired, already anticipating the answer.

"Big time."

Inu Yasha 'hmphed' quietly in response. "Should have known. They always do. Still ………" He got up slowly, before neatly ridding himself of the dust and dirt, causing the person sitting opposite him to roll his eyes, "I gotta go. I'm awaited."

The servant was about to follow his master's actions, when he was interrupted.

"And ……… Nuimo-san."

"Yes, Inu Yasha-sama?"

"What has been prepared this time?"

Nuimo tore a humourless smile. "Dancing."

By that time the assembly of the smashed Chinese Vases on the ground wasn't the only thing he needed to take care of. The freshly shattered wall and the half-ripped paper door strongly demanded his attention, as well. He was grateful that despite how visual verbal attacks were meant to be, they always stayed what they were ……… verbal.

* * *

****

Kagome's defiance gradually started to wear off. The assaults from earlier on had only caused her strength to drain. She was sure she'd need it in the future, so she decided to be obedient for once.

A movement to her left tore her out of her fantasy world.

"Mum? You okay?" Her voice was still a little hoarse and every word caused her throat to vibrate in pain. She didn't want to be reminded of all the screaming. It would only upset her mother if she found out. Well, _if_ she did. But she probably wouldn't anyway.

"Am I home?"

Kagome found herself smiling slightly, despite the situation. "No." She paused, before adding a mouthed 'I'm sorry', not caring, if her mother had actually heard her. She felt relieved, nonetheless.

"Don't be. I mean it wasn't your fault."

Kagome smiled, holding the middle-aged woman a little closer and carefully embedding her mother's head in her lap. She was determined to make her feel less uncomfortable ( she had never realised how very sore her buttocks could feel from constantly sitting in a horse wagon ).

"Anybody could have fallen in the hands of robbers. At least let me rest a little. The forest soil is a little firmer than I remembered it to be. Maybe I'm just getting old."

Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She quickly turned away, not remembering which she ended up doing. Probably both.

* * *

****

The ……… _festivities_ had finally managed to reach their peak.

According to Inu Yasha, the peak had been his constant company: the food.

But that may have only been because he'd been eating for the last two hours straight.

"Your Highness ……… ?" A feeble voice fought for his attention and struggled against its own weakness and the loud noises, which were being made by the blessed 'followers' of the sake.

_Yes, bless them._

"Milord ……… Lord ……… Inu Yasha ……… ?" He nearly mouthed his name, as if he was afraid to get it wrong. Inu Yasha knew better.

"Yes, Kuri?" Grateful to finally having acquired his master's attention, Kuri continued.

"Your Highness ……… quite a few of the Chinese Vases have gone missing again. I do not want to accuse anyone, but – "

"I reckon it was that one guy from the kitchen. You know ……… the one with ……… with ……… "

"Yes?"

Inu Yasha started to frantically pull his face and hair about, while trying to encourage his imagination to come up with a possible, imaginary suspect, earning an almost punishing glare from Nuimo from the other the side of the room.

_Damn, how does he do it? How does his advisor always seem to know what he's being up to?_

"Well ……… the one with the ……… "

Kuri continued to follow his master's grimaces intensely, before placing a random and equally miserable guess.

"……… the hair?"

Inu Yasha quickly clapped his hands, before grinning widely. "Yeah, that's him."

Kuri continued to stare at him blankly, as if awaiting a second cue. Inu Yasha frowned.

"How many with this certain trait are there this time?"

"Sixty-seven, Your Highness."

_Still, better than last time. Anyway, he needed to be somewhat specific ………_

"Okay, let's surround him."

* * *

****

Kagome sighed wearily, pretending to not having heard 'she's still a kid', 'Buddha will reward you for your kindness' and 'I will castrate you painfully, once I get out' for the what was now the one hundred thousand and seventy-second time.

"Mum."

" ……… She's just acted unintentionally. She's got a quick temper and can't control it at times ………"

"Mum!"

" ……… Buddha will reward you, if you show mercy. She's still a kid anyway ……… "

_Oh, we we're there again? That means the 'eunuch-thing' 's going to come up next._ Not knowing if the three guards could take another round of sexual assaults again, for which she was too young anyway, she decided to _force_ her legal guardian to engage in a mother-daughter discussion.

"MUM!"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Please stop it. It makes my head spin."

Her mother's reaction made Kagome realise that this was definitely the wrong way to address her.

"Listen young girl, I'm trying to get you out of this!! You can at least show some sort of appreciation!"

"Mum, it's not going to work," Kagome replied, suddenly feeling very ill and numb.

"Listen to your daughter. She's at least being realistic." The mole had turned to face the two with an ugly smirk, doing so for the first time in a long, long while, causing Kagome to challenge her opportunities: she spit in his face.

The reaction was immediate. The big bully clenched his teeth and wanted to get up, despite the speed at which the carriage was moving, and would have succeeded, if it hadn't been for the mole-guy.

"Leave her be. We're nearly there anyway. We do not want to open the cage just now, thus giving them a chance to flee. But there will come a time ……… " He addressed the two directly, while nearly hissing the last part of his war declaration.

Kagome on the other hand had turned her gaze to look at the trees, or at least to look at where she had supposed the trees to _be_. However, she was greeted with an inexplicable sight. She'd never even seen anything similar to this. Not even in her grandfather's tales.

_Was this a ……… house?_

"Welcome to His Highness's castle."

Was it now Kagome's turn to faint?

* * *

****

"Milord, you wouldn't mind me taking your hand?"

"Take it." _And enjoy it, while you still can._

"I don't know, what I've done to deserve this. Really, I don't."

Despite her soothing and happy tone of voice, her sayings made him tremble greatly. He'd heard that one far too often. He was glad she'd tranquillised herself with all the sake already.

He shook his head. _Damnit, he was supposed to be enjoying all this!_

He sighed heavily and shook his head once again, causing Anaphora to misinterpret it completely.

"Don't worry ……… everything's going to be alright." She leaned towards him and her lips nearly touched his furry ears in the process, making them twitch, as she whispered huskily, "It's going to be a lot of fun ……… and I'm going to make it last ……… " She kissed the fur carefully, feeling the rising of his goose bumps.

Inu Yasha sighed and felt it again. Guilt.

Screw this damn f ……… He needed to get a hold of himself.

He graced his beautiful face with a weary smile. Despite the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, she still was a more than gorgeous woman. It didn't matter how glassy and unfocused her eyes and how husky her voice were, she was heartbreakingly cute, thus making it even more difficult for him. The latter being a reason for his greatest distress.

How many times had he done this?

It wasn't as if this was still the first.

How many times did he still need to do this in order to leave behind the guilt?

He just didn't want to feel weak anymore.

_Now, let's get over and done with this._

The majority of the official guests had already left. It was just down to a few servants and the guards of course.

The ones which he waved at right now.

They only seemed to have been waiting for his sign ( actually they'd been doing exactly that ) and approached slowly, before carefully lifting Anaphora off the ground.

"Milady Anaphora, with greatest distress and disbelief I needed to acknowledge your unworthiness of your title and rank. Your behaviour didn't correspond with the acquired standards. Your excessive devotion to sake and your unsuitable phraseology disqualify you. Therefore I am forced to deprive you of your worldly ties and consequently of your position as my wife. You're banned."

Inu Yasha felt ill and numb. He desperately desired to vomit and didn't want to do so in front of Anaphora. He believed he owed her that little bit of dignity.

_As if she needed that where she went anyway ………_

He didn't think he could have dealt with her reaction. Oh, "beautiful forgiveness"! This day was just screwed.

A voice, stained with tears, caused him to face reality again.

"_What have I done to deserve this?"_

Inu Yasha couldn't prevent the nauseating and sickeningly coloured mass from leaving his mouth and gracing the cherry tree-wooden floor.

* * *

****

Kagome had long abandoned the quest of counting the many differently sized chambers and corridors. She understood it didn't matter if she was able to flee. She wouldn't find her mother and the way out anyhow. Even if they were so benevolent as to give her all her lifetime to find out. And the girl, not only having acquired this sense of reality from the look the three guys gave her, but also from their 'special treatment', knew, that 'benevolent' was an idiom, which still asked for introduction and explanation.

"Oi, you asleep?"

_As if._

"Yes."

She earned her tenth backhanded slap from that.

"Stop being so impertinent, once you get to see His Highness."

"Is this some kind of special treatment for filthy criminals?"

**::SLAP::**

Correction. She was up to a total of eleven, right now.

"This does not mean you cannot stop being so impertinent _right now_."

Kagome didn't answer. It proved to be easier to bare the shame of having given in to their brutality, than to challenge her tiredness and to command her anyway fading strength.

* * *

****

"Inu Yasha-sama ……… ?"

Nuimo got a horribly sounding, sick snort in response.

"Inu Yasha-sama, I greatly respect your current state, but – "

_Ugh, that sounded to have been a big chunk of – let's not talk about it!_

"Inu Yasha-sama, she's here."

_"Go, screw her. Fuck, I don't care. Do whatever you like!"_

Nuimo reluctantly acknowledged the change in his personality. _Damn, this was not good ………_

"Inu Yasha-sama, stop talking like a turd. You – "

Before Nuimo could have had a chance to react, the door was thrown out of its hinges and he felt the sensation of numbness slowly crawling into his mind. _Why was he lying on the floor anyway ……… ?_

"Do never _EVER_ even _think_ about calling me that. I value your life. I wouldn't like to be held responsible for having discarded it so without reason."

Inu Yasha stank off things Nuimo didn't want to name; didn't want to name out of fear for his life. But he couldn't have done so anyway. The young daimyou had left before he had even realised it.

_This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to fall into old patterns. Maybe he should be left alone ……… for a while at least._

* * *

****

"We're nearly there."

Kagome hadn't asked, but she was grateful, nonetheless. She wasn't daring enough right now ( and her right cheek wasn't in the position to take anything anymore ). She nodded dully in response, not caring that the three guards more seemed to _drag_ her along the corridors, than to actually _guide_ her.

The sensation of a gradually growing vibration of the floor and the steady approach of a strange smell filled her with life once again. She raised her head only to be faced with a most bizarre-looking guy at the very end of the hallway. Her sight started to get fuzzy, but she could still distinguish his outlines ……… and the horror-struck look that she received from him.

* * *

****

He didn't know where he was heading. All he wanted was to get away from here.

From the place.

From the people.

From the memories.

_From himself ………_

And it was as if that _one_ humble wish caused his whole world to crumble and to shatter into uncountable pieces.

But before he could at least see his life fall apart gracefully, he saw it re-playing over and over again until he remembered every tiny bit and each sensation of pain again.

He didn't know how plain he considered this girl to be, but even she could not be as plain as forgiveness.

It couldn't get any worse.

He felt his stomach turn inside out.

He very much needed to correct himself.

It could get _a lot_ worse.

Yes ………


	2. Secret Proposal

**A/N:** o.O This is soooooo ……… wow! Thank you so much! I didn't expect to get feedback, especially feedback, which is so positive. Thanks again.

IAON was reviewed within the first ……… I don't know? Five or ten minutes it was online? That was so unexpected.

You lit my day

Anyway, at this point I'd like to apologise to all those, who got irritated because of the HTML tag thingie ' ( that should have been everyone -.- ). I don't know what the heck has ggone into my PC and , but still ……… I hope it's all sorted out now. If there is anything suspicious or strange, just leave a message or email me ( secludedgroveweb.de ).

Also, I'm sorry for the great amount of reviews that got deleted in the process of me re-posting the story ;; I really didn't want that to happen, but I didn't even know that some people had already reviewed within the first five minutes. I apologise and I seriously didn't do that on purpose.

To all those, who got a little confused by the breaking up – and not-exactly-spelling-out-what-is-happening stuff ……… I'm sorry, but that's deliberate. All the questions are going to be answered at some stage in this fic: Quite a few within this chapter and some the next. However, there are still a lot that will be resolved later on, as the plot develops. Not to forget that there is a great amount of questions and riddles, which waits to be mentioned Besides, before the "solution" is spelled out, I always leave enough room for you to speculate .

As you may have realised my ( chapter ) titles always have sort of a double meaning, which you can only understand, when having read the actual chapters . I know I'm making it a little difficult at times.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and please tell me what you think!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not plan on putting this up in each chapter. I just assume you're intelligent enough to know you're allowed to do anything with the stuff that belongs to you ………

P.S.: Er ……… I don't know, if some of the readers have been sarcastic, but ……… I've been in my last disclaimer o.O and I very much wish I was related to Rumiko Takahashi however, I'm not ;;

Please, don't forget to REEEEVIEEEEEW

P.P.S.: Sorry, for all the babbling . Enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Secret Proposal**

* * *

Kagome didn't exactly know what she was supposed to think and feel right now.

So she just decided that she didn't think and feel _anything_.

She wasn't particularly sure of what to do, too, so she just stayed put, unmoving, observing the rather handsomely looking young man, who vomited enthusiastically right in front of her.

Despite her serious attempts to block out any emotions and thoughts, she wasn't able to block out the nauseating stench.

_Was this sushi she smelled?_

Kagome noticed the guy's rather strange appearance. She'd never seen anybody with a long, silver mane before. The only hair colour she'd gotten accustomed to was black. Even more astonishing was the beautiful golden flashes she caught, whenever he would almost barely look up before breaking out into fits of throwing up again.

But the most inexplicable thing were his ears ………

They were almost dog-like and she felt like she could touch the smooth-looking fur, whenever she would just try to reach out with her hand.

He was quite intriguing.

Apart from the rather obnoxious smell.

* * *

****

Inu Yasha struggled with holding on to the last pieces of his dignity. Not only did this vision haunt him once again, but it had also dared to visit him in a state like this.

He knew, tonight, he was going to suffer from horrible nightmares again. He preferred to not think ahead.

The girl looked at him – not condescendingly, as he'd expected her to like the many times in the past, but as if she was _scrutinising_ him. _Well, that was definitely a new one ………_.

As soon as he could consider himself sure of being – at least temporarily – cured off the vomiting fit, he approached her and cautiously examined her appearance.

_Yes, it was unquestionably her. However, there was something different ……… something too vital to miss._

_What had caused her to change?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Now of all times?!"

* * *

****

Surely ……… her ears were playing some rather nasty tricks on her. He couldn't possibly have just said that.

"Answer me?! Or are you deaf ……… or mute? To believe that _you_ of _all_ people should have turned into a deaf mute is pure irony, isn't it?"

Kagome felt the uncomfortable chill this guy's laughter sent down her spine. There was something sick and ……… desperate about it. Lonely?

Anyway, what could he possibly want from her?

"Leave us alone."

"But – "

"I told you to leave us _alone_."

Kagome suddenly remembered that they hadn't been alone in the first place. A careful look at her guards made her realise why they had actually chosen to be kinder to her arm: they were terrified.

Something about this man's appearance totally frightened them.

Was this terror that made them obey him?

Once they were alone, Kagome could really pay attention to his words.

" ……… fucking speak! At least talk to me!"

Her initial emotions of anger were suddenly turned into surprise as she listened to him once again. He sounded sort of frantic.

_Was she in one of those horrible asylums her grandfather constantly talked about in order to scare her ( successfully )?_

Despite her sudden change of heart, she didn't manage to contain her somewhat enraged tone of voice.

"I don't know _who_ the hell you're talking about. What I know is I want to freaking get out of here. You stink and speak gibberish. Basically, you look like garbage yourself. Stop bothering me with your insolent insults. I never met you. I doubt I would want to meet you anyway."

She needed to admit: she was quite astonished herself, but she didn't want to leave the guy time to find out about it. She would take her guard's ordered departure as a hint of fate and took off to leave ……… _fast_.

Unfortunately, not fast enough.

"Get her!! _GET THIS RUNNING WENCH_!!"

Kagome was not particularly eager to get to know a patient, driven insane by ……… well, insanity. So she automatically chose, what came to her mind second best to running: hiding.

However, try to find a good hiding place in a maze ( see, that doesn't really work out ).

She just took the first thing that came across and accepted it gladly.

Kagome huddled in the corner of a small cupboard-like room that had crossed her way and which hadn't been closed or occupied at that moment. She thanked fate before cursing it for having to be there in the first place and closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out the rest of the world.

If I can't see them, they cannot see me ……… 

She knew how pathetic that sounded and was, before it was even fully formulated in her head. However, there was nothing else she was able to hold on to at that moment.

Despite her closing her ears, Kagome could still hear the guards' heavy steps and their cussing under their rushed breath. Whenever she and her atrocious punishment were mentioned in some sort, she trembled horribly and wished she were dead already.

No. That would be even more pathetic.

She wished _everybody else_ were dead.

It wasn't as if it was her fault she was in this kind of mess.

"Listen, bitch. You couldn't possibly have believed that you would be able to hide in there without me finding you."

Kagome didn't hear. No. She was only imagining all of this ……… This was just some kind of bad dream.

"Oi, talk. I hate prosecuting people that do not speak."

"Let me guess, it makes you feel guilty, since you do not know if they're truly blameworthy."

Inu Yasha took a step back and stared at her in wonder, but was able to hide it before she could notice.

"You can't possibly know who you're talking to."

"The earth closet cleaner?"

"Wrong."

"I don't give a f – "

"You're not talking like this here."

"But you're allowed to stink like that?! Do you plan on killing me?!"

Inu Yasha had intended to leave, but quickly turned around at the last remark, giving Kagome a mischievous grin.

"Yes."

Kagome could feel herself being lifted up and slapped once again. This time she was being accompanied by three different guards, who didn't treat her any better than the ones before.

They silently guided her along new corridors, leaving her enough time to speculate about the seriousness in the strange guy's last comment.

* * *

****

The safety system definitely called for an adjustment. It didn't matter how many guards he had in his service, there would always be some kind of maniac that got his ( or in this case: _her_ ) way into the palace.

Sadly, Inu Yasha realised that it didn't matter how many times he tried to rid himself of the awful pain that burned his temples – it just wouldn't go away!

He needed to think. _And wash his mouth._

Inu Yasha settled on doing the latter first before he turned his thoughts back on the matter.

This hadn't been who had assumed to be? Was this just another one of her tricks or could he take it for granted?

Well, this girl seemed _a lot_ different, once she opened her mouth.

Was this the dissimilarity he had sensed earlier?

He couldn't be sure exactly.

He needed to think.

"Inu Yasha-sama."

As it had been said earlier, he _still_ needed to think.

"Inu Yash – "

"Get lost or I have to kill you."

"Inu Yasha-sama, I have been thinking ………"

_Well, at least somebody has. Good to know._

"……… anyway, I wanted to propose a suggestion."

There could only be one person in the world that dared to be as insolent as this and could still be called sane ……… of some sort at least.

"This really is a bad time, Nuimo."

"I know. That is why I suggest you move to the winter residence as soon as you have collected enough of your thoughts to survive the journey."

"It's about three months too early."

"I know. But this – "

_"If you knew that fucking much, then you would know when to leave me a – l – o – n – e!"_

"It might surprise you, but I know when that time has come, but it hasn't for now. The preparations for moving to the winter residence would keep your mind busy and ……… isn't it one of your favourite places?"

_That's right. Because it is so far away from all the rest. This here is much too close._

"You could also spend some quality time with your wife – "

Inu Yasha turned around and looked at him, as if he wished he'd just wilt away in his place ( actually that was exactly what he was doing ).

"Which?! My last one has just been banned barely an hour ago! ……… _You know how close I am too executing you_?"

Nuimo was able to hold his gaze.

"This would be the last in a long time. I swear, Inu Yasha-sama. There weren't any others that failed."

Inu Yasha heaved a deep, reluctant sigh before burying his head in his claws.

"I'm sick of this."

"I – "

_"I fucking know that you know. _Anyway ……… I can't see them anymore. And I don't want to know how many have been there before – No, don't say!!"

He shut Nuimo up, who had just been about to move his lips.

Inu Yasha looked at him again and continued:

"And this would be the last?"

"The last in a long time at least."

Nuimo didn't move, even as he only received another moan as an answer. He knew where this was heading.

First, there would be silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then there would be a further sigh, followed by a deep scowl before ………

"Okay. The last one. I will get rid of her as quickly as I possibly can and then ………"

Inu Yasha smiled his first carefree smile that ……… month.

"I will have enough time to myself."

"Good decision, Inu Yasha-sama."

Nuimo tore a smile in his mind and wheeled around, while saying: "I will give you enough time to get prepared now."

And he was gone before he could have heard any of the strangely unfamiliar noises coming out off the chamber ……… noises that sounded a lot like relieved sobs.

* * *

****

This time Kagome didn't need to worry about being seen by others. For the first time she realised the phrase "not being able to see anyone also means not being seen _by_ anyone" hid a lot of truth.

Sitting in the dark certainly did its best.

However, she could already feel the slow rise of the little hairs on her neck. Kagome had always loathed complete darkness. It had made her feel so vulnerable and exposed. She never knew who'd look at her and what went on.

There was something _morbid_ about being embraced by darkness and silence. You were not asleep. And you were not dead ……… at least yet.

However, you could never be sure how close that lay in the shadows. Maybe it was just about to approach, to surround you, ready to pounce. Ready to get its filthy claws on you ………

Claws ………

How ironic.

Despite ( or maybe even because of ) the situation, Kagome needed to chuckle lightly before she broke out into fits of crazed laughter.

Only a loud squeaking noise that came from the door encouraged her to stop.

"Getting mental already? Well, you're making it easy for us. You're sure a quick one."

Kagome wasn't entirely sure, but she thought it was one of the guards that had taken her here recently. She hadn't exactly felt like paying attention to the ramblings of these witless people.

_If_ they rambled at all.

She'd been a lot more occupied with that _bizarre_ guy's sayings.

Strangely, her thoughts always turned back to him. She was thinking of him again.

His appearance surely was ……… quite outlandish. She'd never seen anybody like him before.

His ears ……… his eyes ……… and yes, there it was again: his claws.

She needed to laugh once more.

Was she truly turning mental already? How pathetic was that.

Anyway, she'd played with that thought earlier, but she never found enough courage to spell it out.

_Was he a youkai?_

She'd never met one before and there were only few stories left that told about them. Kagome had always considered them to be what they were: stories.

Nothing less, but also nothing more.

Stories could be beautiful. And she definitely believed them to be needed, too.

But she'd never felt so close to them as her grandfather always had.

They were nice words, maybe even wise, coming out of the mouths of different people. Some were able to skilfully juggle with them and to draw their readers' attention to even the most trivial parts, making them more and more interesting.

Those chains of idioms and sentences were able wrap you in cosy blankets, making you feel happy with yourself and your surroundings. But they could equally strip you off anything you possessed. Happiness ……… satisfaction ……… innocence ……… security ………

To be truthful, she didn't feel any of these things right now and she hadn't been listening to a stirring story.

Kagome had been put in a rather disheartening environment without any judicious reasons.

She didn't believe any of these strange guy's words. According to his impressive attire he was someone with a little influence, but he'd still stunk off things she hadn't wanted to name. Maybe he _was_ the earth closet cleaner and was just too embarrassed to admit it? He struck her to be the more pretentious type.

Nonetheless, there was something intriguing about him that she hadn't been able to name, too.

She didn't feel like she'd actually _met_ him before, but she felt like she'd been _supposed_ to.

_Gee ……… this was ridiculous. _

Kagome shook her head and rubbed her temples. She was starting to behave like they wanted her to.

_At least try to keep a few pieces of your dignity ………_

She sighed and huddled closer against the wall, closing her eyes.

Wait a minute! _They were already closed –_

* * *

****

Inu Yasha dried his face.

He felt completely ashamed of himself and his face heat up at the thought of him being vulnerable. However, he was able to calm down quite quickly, since Nuimo had left a longer while ago. There had been nobody besides him in the room.

Feelings of misery and gloominess forced him to huddle in one corner of the Spartan-furnished room. He held his shins and carefully placed his chin on his knees.

He felt gladness and grief washing over him at the same time: he was alone.

The sensation of loneliness reminded him of the insolent girl again.

He had ordered the guards to lock her up as quickly as possibly. Preferably in the darkest corner his prison could offer. Inu Yasha wasn't entirely sure, but he felt he had overreacted ……… a little probably. Maybe she'd had a reason for being here after all?

And death penalty _was_ quite harsh ………

But on the other hand he heard this inner voice, which seemed to belong to a child, shouting defiantly in his head: _"No, lock her up! Kill this bitch!"_

Um ……… maybe this wasn't a child's voice after all.

Nonetheless, he felt he was only undergoing this because looking at this girl constantly brought up old, rather painful memories of _her_. She'd betrayed him. And he'd taken care of that. Quite quickly.

So why was this such a problem now?

He had barely talked to her ( Inu Yasha didn't consider the insulting a decent conversation ) and he didn't feel anything for her despite abhorrence.

_So why was this such a problem?_

Inu Yasha got up and decided to sort this out. Once and for all.

* * *

****

Kagome mouthed a muffled scream, as the big, but soft hand, quickly and therefore forcefully moved from her eyes to her lips.

Suddenly she was able to see a small light that seemed to radiate from behind her. Kagome turned around as quickly as those strong arms allowed her to and was able to spot a huge figure crouching over her. The spare light that had fought its way through the thin gap, which the barely opened door had created, embraced the male form, thus transforming it into an unidentifiable shadow. _Was this fur she felt?_

This time she had the ability to scream before a hand hindered her.

But only for a pathetically short amount of time.

"Ssh. I don't mean to shut you up, but if you don't, I have to."

Kagome obeyed, but wasn't able to close her mouth in astonishment.

She'd heard that voice before. There was no doubt about it.

It had only sounded a little more ……… angry? Mean? Vicious?

_"It's you!"_ Kagome was able to reply, without needing to raise her voice.

"Yes, I am. But there is no time to explain."

"What – "

"You need to listen to me."

Kagome did so very reluctantly.

She'd recognised that dirty, woollen cloak and really didn't want to be reminded of the experiences she'd had with it. Or better ……… with the individual _in_ it.

"I want to help you."

Kagome couldn't do anything about it.

All the dignity-crap and defiance seemed as far away as the condescending comments the guards had made.

She laughed.

She laughed as she'd never laughed before in her life.

"Shut up. Listen – Shuddup. Ssh!"

The girl wasn't able to answer, since her mouth was covered once again.

She felt a warm breath and a soothing voice tickle her right ear. Not to forget the immense wave of goose bumps that arose her skin. It felt rather nice ………

"I said I didn't want to shut you up, but you leave me no choice."

Kagome heard him shift in the dark and suddenly felt herself being turned around and her back being pressed against the guy's pelvis. Despite her fierce attempts, she wasn't able to stop her face from significantly heating up.

"I want to help you. And for that I need your trust. Whatever happens, you need to follow my orders. Understood?"

The man got a reluctant, but unnoticeable nod in response. He didn't take his hand away.

"Right now, I cannot get you out. But I will be around all the time. At the moment, whatever you're being asked you must answer with 'yes', promise? Trust me, you are not going to die."

Kagome nodded again, this time a little more enthusiastically. Especially the last part sounded promising. She had no clue what this guy was on about or what he wanted her to do, but she'd feel a lot more comfortable if she at least knew his name ……… for a start.

"Good. So now that's settled."

He released her mouth once again and looked her straight into the eye ……… and smiled tenderly, brushing a thick strand out of her face. It was a careful touch, but Kagome couldn't get the thought out of her head. _It felt somewhat ……… affectionate?_

She didn't pay attention to his departure. Now she had a lot more questions, which demanded to be answered.

* * *

****

He cursed.

Rather loudly.

Inu Yasha needed to calm the guards that had immediately jumped at his side, prepared to fight off anything that came their way. He covered his embarrassment with a neutral smile and waved at them, so that he could pass without needing to fear of getting his head accidentally chopped off in the process.

"I'm fine."

He managed to accelerate and quickly disappeared around the corner.

Maybe Nuimo was right after all. Perhaps the winter residence would truly be a better place to spend his time.

At least he never got lost there.

Inu Yasha admitted to himself that finding his way through this ……… _maze_ proposed to be quite a challenge. Still, he couldn't let anybody else know.

They would only lose their respect, thus making his life and defending his entitlement to the throne so much harder. That was the last thing he needed right now.

Heavy steps finally reminded him of where he was once again: the security unit.

"Inu Yasha-sama? You plan on visiting the girl?"

The daimyou, who was being addressed, blinked confusedly.

"How do you know about her?"

It was a strange sight, but Nuimo surely managed to glance in an even more bewildered way.

"Well, I may not be the daimyou, but as your closest advisor I certainly should know when a criminal has been detained."

Inu Yasha answered with a puzzled look.

"Anyway, things should be sorted out soon. How do _you_ know about her by the way?"

"Er ……… I _arrested_ her ………?" He started to be quite unsure if they were talking about the same person. But there couldn't be any other females locked up down there?

Nuimo just opened his mouth – according to the looks he gave, it would have probably turned out to be another question – as a servant, who hurried around the corner and consequently found himself to pant heavily, disrupted their discussion.

He turned to look at the person next to Inu Yasha.

"Preparations are being called for. Your guidance is needed."

Nuimo just nodded in his direction before facing the daimyou again, wanting to pick up on where they'd left off.

"Now."

Inu Yasha knew that Nuimo's hatred could be mainly be provoked by insolence, but he sorely envied him for his discipline, thus nearly fooling him and himself. _Nearly._

"What are you preparing anyway?"

Inu Yasha had actually addressed Nuimo, but he received a perplexed look from the servant, nonetheless.

"I do not mean to trouble you with unimportant affairs that are left in my care anyway. Good bye."

There was no doubt about Nuimo leaving. Inu Yasha saw him use his legs and actually disappear around the corner, being accompanied by the young servant, but he wasn't entirely certain about his sanity.

_What went on in this place?_

He had left the conversation behind, but was even more confused than ever before.

* * *

****

_What went on in this place?_

At first, she'd started to believe that _she_ was the one turning insane.

By now she couldn't be entirely sure.

Kagome began to feel insecure around her own thoughts. Usually, she loved being on her own. But within the past hours too many things had changed.

Not only the fact that she'd been imprisoned. That she wasn't the _only_ prisoner.

Kagome couldn't explain it, but she'd forgotten about her mother completely. Emotions of guilt and betrayal washed over her and she was close to believe that she was less than just the scum of the earth.

_How could she?_

What was mother doing? Had they locked her up in some place different?

Kagome got up and walked to wooden door. Her eyes tried to examine the very little space that the small hole in the timber had left her. She knew out of her grandfather's stories that their use was to hand the meals to the prisoners. So far she hadn't gotten down so low as to eat revolting food that was being passed through an opening. However, that was mainly because she hadn't been in there long enough. Her angry stomach convinced her of her fading determination.

She was being pathetic again.

At first, she'd forgotten about her mother and now her stomach had managed to rule her brain ( well, to be truthful, the latter hadn't really occurred for the first time now ).

Everything had changed ever since she'd met _him_.

There it was once more.

Her thoughts had turned to _him again_.

* * *

****

It was one of these strange happenings in history that would take place in the unlikeliest of locations. A prison being a very good example.

Inu Yasha's steps had finally managed to tear Kagome out of dangerous daydreams, but the girl couldn't entirely be sure, if they didn't propose less danger after all ………

"I see you're doing quite well – "

"What do _you_ want?"

"Not losing any time, are you? Anyway, I want to know who you are."

Kagome gave an ugly snort before answering: "Why the hell should I tell? And why do _you_ of all people care?"

"I don't care. I don't give a fuck about you! I just want to know who you are!" he replied rather heatedly and the girl could feel his rising fury. Good.

"What do I get for it?"

"What?"

"What do I get for it?"

"For what?"

"For this piece of information. Are you letting my mother and me go?"

"No."

Inu Yasha flinched for a barely noticeable moment.

Hang on a minute. _Mother?_

Kagome smiled contently and wrapped her arms around her torso before she leaned against the wall.

"Fine."

_"What is fine?!" What the hell did she think she was doing?_

"I. I'm fine. Do you seriously think I'm going to obey because you ordered?"

The bewildered blinking wasn't the only answer she got: "Yes."

Kagome laughed, this time a little more openly, but didn't say anything.

Inu Yasha stayed in place for another few minutes, not moving. Kagome followed his example.

Fearing that he might die of old age in his own prison forced him to break out of his stillness.

"You know what: _Die a wretched death_!"

Kagome checked her fingernails.

"Good. I got nothing else to do." She looked up and smiled, successfully hiding the momentary turmoil of the feelings that burdened her. "We all die eventually. I die wretchedly. You die like a dog."

Inu Yasha didn't know if she'd noticed, but his pulse suddenly raced _very unhealthily_.

He desperately needed to get out.

"Bitch."

"Gay bitch." Kagome called after him, but wasn't entirely sure, if he'd heard and understood the play of words. The banging of the door was rather loud after all.

* * *

****

Her last words rang in his ears and he didn't manage to rid himself of them.

His resentment had finally reached a level that – he knew it – would kill him in the end.

She was human. She was female. And she was one of the evil spells, which _she'd_ put on him.

This girl needed to disappear.

For his and her own good ( as if he'd care about the latter anyway! ).

* * *

****

_Damn!_

She'd wanted to get out of here.

Why hadn't she just argued _rationally_ and had brought up logical reasons for her innocence, but _no_! She'd just managed to sign her own death penalty. Kagome had no clue about the degree of the guy's power, but he didn't strike her to be the joking type. And the comment the other strange guy had made ( they seemed to be all on the more bizarre kind of side ) assured her to be careful.

On the other hand, if she already believed _that_ remark to be true, then maybe she could trust the offered help and promise to protect her after all.

Damn, this was so difficult.

_Why hadn't she just stayed at home and had found further pleasure in torturing Souta?_

Home ………

She didn't know a long time would still pass before she'd ever see it again ………

A loud voice, which was followed by a rather brutal grip, once more got hold of her mind, that seemed to wander off like the many times before.

"Get ready. You're leaving. Orders."

* * *

****

Inu Yasha had decided to do something he hadn't done for a long time on his own.

Dress himself for bed.

He'd ordered the servants to disappear _– Why did they obey and she didn't – Stop thinking about her! –_ and had gotten quite far without any help.

Was he supposed to feel proud right now?

He didn't care.

He just did.

"Inu Yasha-sama?"

Damnit – 

How often did he need to hear this voice today?

The door opened without him having given the actual permission.

"Inu Yasha-sama, she's arrived. She awaits your proposal."

Every tiny bit of lethargy that had tenderly started to strip him off his consciousness, almost pleading as if it wanted to make love, had immediately vanished.

"What?!" 

"I hope you're prepared."

"Hell as if – "

"Fine."

"No. _Nothing is fine! You just leave me bloody alone_!"

"You promised. This once."

"Damn the promises. I ordered you to leave. I'm sick of this. Hell, I've even already _been_ sick of this!"

Nuimo's voice turned dangerously low and the glimpse that Inu Yasha received wasn't one, which approved of being ignored.

"Remember it was _me_ who got you out of your mindless stupor that didn't let go of you." His talking now turned into chained hisses. "_I_ only did what _you_ ordered _me_ to do."

"Yeah – "

"Your so-called 'hell' knows where you and _her_ would be, if it hadn't been for _me_. It may have been my idea, but you thanked me for it with ultimate gladness. _I _promised to help you and I did. _You_ promised to agree to her – "

"Fine – Fine! I'm going. I'm leaving. Just stop this mind-crap."

Nuimo wore his neutral smile again.

"I'm glad we get along so well, Inu Yasha-sama."

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and was careful enough to do so behind his back.

He got hold of the door handle and opened it before closing it just as forcefully.

Nuimo didn't move and waited.

It only took another five seconds before it got opened again, this time strangely cautiously.

"Where ……… is she waiting?"

"Throne Chamber."

"Right."

As soon as the door was closed, Nuimo got ready to get back to his work, but he couldn't help it, nonetheless.

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

****

Kagome couldn't quite explain it, but the room seemed to be far too ornamented to be threatening.

She had been forced to sit on the only plain piece of furniture it offered and was left to look at its opposing counter piece, which appeared to be more expensive than anything her family owned. Maybe even more expensive than anything the _whole village_ owned.

Jewellery of the strangest colours adorned the by turns thin and thick golden ringlets which the chair was composed of. With each passing moment she felt she discovered something new about it.

And Kagome wished she had more time to scrutinise, but a noise that came from the door disrupted her.

Just as much as the truly horrified look she was being given.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

**

* * *

**

Would he never get rid of her? Never?

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

According to her stares she seemed to be equally surprised. It took a while until she managed to get her mouth open, but nothing would leave.

"Answer me: Who let you out?!"

This was the clue she appeared to have been waiting for.

"What is that supposed to mean? I've been _ordered_ to leave and have been taken here!! I really would like to get to know what's going on in this place?!"

_Yeah, I'd like to, too._

"I didn't order anything. I thought they'd executed you by now."

Inu Yasha got a doubtful snort in response. He smiled carefully. She slowly seemed to have understood that she could easily take his words for granted.

It was rather comforting to see her poorly hidden fear being reflected in her face.

The tension that filled the chamber normally wouldn't have allowed enough space for another individual, still Nuimo managed to just squeeze in, earning quite a few hateful glances.

"So, everything's sorted?" he wanted to know in a rather innocent tone of voice, perfectly ignoring the momentary situation.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Have you proposed yet?"

He had to be joking ……… 

* * *

**A/N:** Actually I wanted to update the story each Saturday. It doesn't seem to have worked out the way I'd planned -.- Either I'm too late or too early. I try to get the third chapter up by the 17th though. Next Saturday ( the 10th ) would be a little too soon. School starts this Wednesday again ;; So please leave me some time to sort out my stuff ( I still need to clean my room -.- ).

And please: don't forget to reeevieeew . I need to make up for the ones that got lost.


	3. White Wedding

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm soooo sorry ;; What did I say? 17th January. Well, I seemed to have _totally_ missed that deadline. But I got a whole lot of excuses Exams, school, theatre ……… I'm aware of the fact that they didn't change that much and I will probably be still bothered by them in the near future ;; But anyway, I try my best to say the least ………****

Okay, guys. From now on it shouldn't be as broken up as it had been in the last two chapters. And _White Wedding_ should mark the finish of the introduction to the story.

Chapter IV and the following ones should also be a lot lighter than these three.

Anyway, be open for surprises and enjoy A nice, long chapter to dig into ( well ……… _you_ tell me, if it's nice . ).

**Disclaimer:** Why am I doing this again o.O

* * *

**Chapter III**

**White Wedding**

* * *

_What on earth was he talking about?!_

"Propose what?" Kagome inflicted, hoping she'd forgotten her sense of hearing in the prisons along with her sanity.

"Well, propose to you." The person, who had just entered, answered calmly, giving her the most innocent and placid smile he could muster.

However, just as much as Kagome was speechless and shocked stiff, the stinking guy woke his most furious strengths.

"What?! You must be joking, Nuimo! She's fucking human! And she looks even like _her_!!"

"Like who?"

"Shut up!" was the annoyed and rude response poor Kagome got.

"I thought you'd act a little more polite around your future wife."

"I'm not going to marry her!! She's a goddam intruder!"

"A what?" The man, who had been addressed as Nuimo, answered with a confused look.

"Don't act as if you don't know. _She's invaded my house_!"

_House?_ Kagome looked around the chamber. Only this room was lot bigger than her whole _home_.

"Don't play dumb, bitch."

Kagome blinked.

"Anyway, Inu Yasha-sama ……… You actually know her?" Nuimo gave a pointed look in her direction.

_ "Of course I know her!"_

Inu Yasha had a tough time keeping his temper down, even though he didn't appear to be fighting it that intensely ………

_"I fucking arrested her!"_

Nuimo obviously decided to go back in defensive stance.

"Ah, that is what you've meant. Anyway, she's the one I've told you about. You're future wife."

Finally, Kagome managed to force herself out of her stupor. She'd never liked people who openly talked in her presence about her as if she wasn't there.

She was close to just grab Nuimo's prettily bejewelled cloak that perfectly emphasised his handsome features and stature.

Inu Yasha on the other hand was dressed a lot plainer.

Kagome couldn't quite explain why Nuimo had addressed him with 'sama' anyway: an affix that was being used for people who were very highly entitled. Normally those were the empowered ones and deserved a lot of respect.

"I do not mean to interrupt anything, but WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Kagome hadn't intended to scream, but, well ……… she did.

Nuimo and Inu Yasha both looked in her direction, not entirely sure what she was playing at. That only fuelled her anger.

"I DO NOT LIKE BEING TALKED ABOUT, WHEN IGNORED – "

"Shut up!"

This time she didn't.

"How DARE you tell me what to do!" she hissed and certainly didn't mind the few spit drops that had found their way on Inu Yasha's cheek and had originated from her mouth. He didn't flinch, however. He only washed it away with a plain movement of his hand, trying to hide his nearly obvious distaste.

Kagome wondered why the droplets hadn't evaporated.

He was literally on fire.

Nuimo unfortunately overestimated his psychological skill and made the biggest mistake anyone could've made in that situation: He spoke.

"Please, let's act reasonably – "

It went all very quickly. Too quickly for Nuimo to follow the movements in detail.

All he knew was that Kagome suddenly sat on Inu Yasha with a hateful expression and tried to throttle him with pathetic attempt.

Inu Yasha's face on the other hand gave her more than just death-promising looks and easily overcame her with little strength. He violently pressed her back against the wall. Sadly, in this case it was the wooden one, which forced Kagome to feel her insides slowly getting squeezed out.

Nothing was said.

Anybody would agree on the fact that the situation didn't need any explanation anyway.

Nuimo was just trying to find a solution and since he didn't trust his own strength on this one he commanded a few guards to get their [ Kagome and Inu Yasha's ] limbs sorted out.

They only did so very unwillingly.

Even though Kagome had nearly been killed and Inu Yasha looked as if he _had_ actually suffered from the suffocating. At least he bared a few bruises from it.

Still, they were aiming for each other's throat again.

"Would you please stop?!"

The fact that he raised his voice, which was very unusual, made Inu Yasha stop dead in his tracks. Kagome sensed the change, too, and didn't need to know Nuimo to realise that something abnormal was happening here.

"We agreed, Inu Yasha-sama!"

"Well, you didn't tell me _who the fuck you meant_!"

Kagome needed to duck in order to miss the index finger that was being pointed in her direction and would have nearly beheaded her by accident ( or at least nearly poked out her right eye ).

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T THE – "

_ "Shut the fuck up!!"_

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

The girl had to admit: she hated hysterics. They were so ……… well, hysterical and would always strip her of her common sense. However, in this case ……… she needed to acknowledge that her tone of voice sounded _barely_ diplomatic and rational.

Inu Yasha on the other hand seemed to be in his element.

"I AM THE DAIMYOU! I CAN FUCKING TELL YOU WHAT I WANT!"

Kagome didn't actually know why she fainted.

Probably because she still suffered from the lack of air as a result from the fighting ……… or so she told herself ………

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the light, rather slippery touches that were being applied to her skin, instinctively awakening her suspicion. She had no explanation for it at first, but unfortunately it was provided once she opened her eyes:

Rats crawled all over barely covered skin.

A whole bunch of differently sized, but similarly smelling rats.

Dear reader ……… I doubt you could _not_ forgive Kagome for acting pathetically. And I very much believe you would actually pardon her ear-splitting screaming.

She felt them running all over her, even though she had brushed them off a long time ago. Their rough and strangely wet fur had left red marks on her skin and the frighteningly big animals squealed once Kagome tried to kick them away forcefully.

Tears of frustration mingled together with those of anger, however, they evaporated as soon as they left her eyes. Kagome could sense her face heating up without needing to touch it. She felt awfully weak.

As soon as the rats decided to assemble at the far end of the gloomy room, Kagome carefully leaned her back against the wall, not wanting to come into contact with any lost and forgotten animals.

She sighed ( and did not sit down! ) and realised that she was in prison once again. This time it seemed to be a little less ……… cheering? – she chuckled at the thought – than the last one. Probably she was done for it anyway now.

This got her attention back to the _reasons_ for her having to be here.

Kagome had long given up on seeing through the maze of contrasting plans and motives. Those people didn't seem to be able to comprehend them either. She didn't want to break her pretty head.

Once she was sure those little ……… beasts would not bother her anymore, she sat down, since her legs started to tremble violently. It took her a little while to find out that they weren't the only part.

She felt the sensation of cold drops finding her way down her chin and they were soon followed by disheartening sobs.

The longer she listened to herself, the more demoralised she became.

Kagome decided to stop before she would start thinking about committing suicide.

This was definitely not worth it.

She wondered where her mum was.

Where had they taken her?

But more importantly: was she still alive?

She hadn't realised the stinking guy was the daimyou, the ruling lord of the western lands. Kagome slapped herself as her thoughts turned back to him. Never EVER would she have believed him to be powerful ……… unhygienic maybe, but not powerful.

She sighed once more and tried to remember the few tales that were told about the ruling family ( this time not only by her grandfather! ). They found themselves to be quite popular amongst the crowd. The majority of them still believed in primitive magic and heathen rituals. She didn't feel anything but pity for those people. She was old enough to be able distinguish between religion and non-existent myths. Therefore, Kagome had never truly paid attention to the most ……… ridiculous things she'd heard.

The belief that they were all youkais was even the most credible one of them.

Which didn't mean she believed in youkais any more than in the other stories!

Kagome had once met a woman who had assured her that she'd come face to face with one. A beautiful one at that!

Basically the story seemed to prove those that believed the most beautiful ones were the most dangerous, too.

The woman had lost half of her family: Her two daughters and her son, her brother-in-law and her sister. According to her ramblings they had been slaughtered by handsomely looking, unbelievably strong ……… creatures.

Kagome hadn't believed a thing.

Youkais belonged in stories and drawings and maybe even prayers, but not –

But what the heck _was_ this guy?!

Some evil creature sent from hell?!

Well, he definitely behaved ( and stank ) like one.

Other stories told of his family being cursed or something ……… by some girl or whatever. And that creatures of some other dimension served the daimyou ………

Kagome tilted her head.

If they told her, he was a psychopath she would certainly find no problem in believing that, but this ………

She suddenly realised that she was one of the few people that had met him ( if he was it after all! She still didn't want to believe it. ). The peasants and workers of the country were far too occupied with the rebellions that were being organised and which were aimed to weaken the country. Those that weren't educated ( as if she was! ) would gladly accept an order and fulfil it.

Even though Kagome had barely been taught anything but some old legends, she preferred to think of herself as a free ……… or at least stubborn mind. But right now she couldn't find anything positive in that.

She'd never profited of it.

To tell the truth it only made everything worse.

_"Women weren't supposed to speak about more than housing, family and ………"_ something else Kagome had forgotten. Let alone _question_ situations and more importantly orders.

She'd often run into fatal circumstances simply because she wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

_This was serving as the best example so far. _

She turned her mind back on Inu Yasha and the mess.

Kagome didn't call herself overly superstitious and she certainly wasn't afraid of the stories she'd heard until now. Just curious.

He was strange. There was no doubt about that.

Even his looks were bizarre enough. _Handsome, but bizarre enough ………_

She immediately shook her head until she saw a sufficient amount of stars to be able to explore her own universe.

He was an insolent, insulting moron.

Barely had anybody been so rude to her.

Kagome opened her eyes of which she hadn't even noticed that she'd closed them before.

Actually ……… there hadn't been _anybody_ so rude to her before ………

* * *

Never EVER had anybody been so rude to him before in his entire life! The marks on the floor told of yet untold aggressions that had been directed towards various parts of the room. The latter being encircled by the responsible person.

"What was she thinking?!"

"Inu Yasha-sama – "

"YOU better stay out of this. Unless you'd like to see more than one head rolling."

"That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about ………"

"Eh," Inu Yasha raised his hand in a natural 'stop – sign' suggestion. "Did I allow you to speak?"

Nuimo ignored him absent-mindedly and just went on.

"I don't think this is the right way to deal with such problems."

"What, _What_ do you suggest I should do, Nuimo?" Inu Yasha stared at him with open eyes and a solemn expression. He certainly meant what he said, but he didn't seem to want to know what was coming because he already knew ………

"Marry her."

"You know I _can't_ possibly do _that_!!" Nuimo's well-trained eyes could see the guards flinch slightly in response to Inu Yasha's outburst even though they had had a professional reflex training in the past. He sighed. Good instructors were hard to get. He turned his eyes, but not his full interest, back on his master.

"Why is that?"

Inu Yasha snorted dangerously, as if Nuimo – of all people – should know, and gave him a threatening look.

_ "She looks like her! She's human! I hate her! Are that reasons enough?"_

"She looks like her: perfect. She's human: perfect enough. You hate her ……… hm ……… should I be surprised about that?"

The young-looking daimyou sighed deeply and sat down, Indian style.

"You set this up, didn't you?" he answered surprisingly calmly.

"Yes."

"More so, than any of the others?"

"Probably."

"May I get to know your intentions?" He enquired after taking in a long breath, which resembled a yawn.

"Yes, you may."

One eye cracked open.

"And they are?"

"To serve you and make you happy."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Don't give me this bullshit."

"It's true."

"How is this going to serve me and make me happy?"

"You said she looks like her. You screwed her up once. You can screw her up this time."

The calm and collected exterior that was being radiated by Inu Yasha dominated the room and would have been perceptible to anybody.

However, everybody failed to notice his unusually white knuckles. With the exception of Nuimo that was.

"She's human. She wouldn't be the first human you had. You hate her. That phrase sounds kinda familiar to me."

Inu Yasha gulped hard and Nuimo recognised the faint, dark stain on his red attire, originating from the insides of his hands ……… where his sharp nails tore his freshly coloured skin.

"I do it."

Nuimo didn't crack a triumphant smile. That was no news to him.

"How long?"

"As long as you wish. Or as short. Your choice."

* * *

"Wooden floor, iron door. I saw them here and there before. I cannot smell, I cannot hear, but I can certainly – "

Kagome stopped abruptly.

_Damn. Was there anything that rhymed with 'hear'? Tear? No ……… Fear?_

"_I cannot smell, I cannot hear, but I can certainly ……… fear_ – Sounds dense."

She already thought about abandoning her fruitless talents as a songwriter and singer, but in prison nobody would be interested in what she had to say or sing anyway. She could easily croon as much as she liked.

Being claimed to be a criminal and being imprisoned certainly demanded all her wit and strength. She'd once heard a story about a woman who had spent thirty-five years of her life in prison, locked away from the ones she loved and needed, desperate to read anything that she could lie her hands on.

Basically this was connected to an undying love story of her and some guard who she had surprisingly philosophical discussions with, who had taught her Kanji and who she'd enlightened with the secrets of Hiragana in return. He provided her with all kinds of reading material ( from books about the legends of samurai warriors to simple agricultural notes for the general workers ), so that she wouldn't become insane.

Well, to cut a long story short, she died and just half-a-year later the true criminals were found. Just what she'd been accused of Kagome had forgotten, but that wasn't important.

She leaned her head back against the wall and realised how horribly nostalgic she'd become about grandpa's stories.

Probably this was just thought up anyway.

But it was beautiful nonetheless. Not cheering ( and certainly not motivating, considering Kagome's situation ), but heart-warming.

How had she come to think about it anyway?

Ah, yeah ……… prison and prisonal activities.

Prisonal? Was this an actual word?

If there was a prison, which there certainly was, why couldn't there be prisonal activities?

There was fiction and fictional.

And ………

_Damnit. Was she starting to turn insane already?!_

Maybe she just needed some nice guy to talk to and love and philosophise with ……… Koja wasn't here.

The sudden realisation hit her with a brutal stick.

Maybe she was never going to see him again. Probably not even see _anybody_ again. She should have stayed with her mother. Or better: stay at home and tantalise Souta a little more ……… She'd never realised how much she could miss her little pip-squeak.

Kagome could sense cold, big droplets pour down again and she couldn't help but feel a little relieved after doing so ………

Stories like that don't happen in real life.

In order to survive this, she needed to abandon her little idealistic thoughts and wishes.

According to what happened next – maybe her life, too.

"You didn't forget what I told you?"

Kagome had never had the honour of getting to know what it's like when you're having a heart attack – up until that point that is.

"What the – It's _you_ again?!"

"Ssh. They don't know I'm here."

"Who?"

"You didn't forget what I told you, did you?"

"Wha – _What_ did you tell me?"

Kagome rubbed her temples in agony as she looked up to the hooded guy again. This time he hadn't opened the door and she could only see the familiar cloak and a pair of intriguing, blinking eyes through the small crack.

"That you need to answer every question you're going to be asked with 'yes'. It's very important that you do that. Otherwise I cannot get you out of here."

"Why do you want me to get out of here anyway?"

She'd always wanted that question to be properly answered.

But he was gone before he could have done so.

* * *

Heavy steps made Kagome once again aware of her present situation. She hastily turned around and was suddenly faced by a handful of people of which she knew too many.

"Follow." was the only order Inu Yasha needed to give before a pair of strong arms got hold of the poor girl and carried her out of the hovel.

While she was being guided along the countless, dark corridors of the prison, she constantly looked around for a sign of her mother. The guards ( her beloved friends from the market ) had wanted to punish her for her absentmindedness, but were put back into place by Nuimo several times.

Despite his orders, which weren't even concerned with her, Inu Yasha stayed strangely quiet most of the time. Kagome had no idea what she was supposed to think of this.

They had finally reached a part of the palace, which looked a lot more cheering than anything she'd seen so far.

"Get in there." If they'd let her a bit more time, she might have actually had the opportunity to undergo a mood change, as well.

"Change in that. Hurry up."

Kagome stood in the middle of a plainly decorated room with big, open windows. The latter immediately capturing her interest.

"Don't even think about it."

Inu Yasha's voice was composed of a strange lethargic, but hoarse tone. At first she didn't quite know what to make of it, but then she suddenly understood: he'd given in.

Whatever had been said or done in the past few hours, he'd followed. Even though underneath it all, he seemed to be the demanding, dominating guy, it didn't strike her to be true.

She turned to look at the heap of clothing before her. Kagome reluctantly got hold of it, which was supposed to take her doubtful look for granted.

"I'm supposed to wear this?!"

"I didn't _ask_ you to wear it. I _told_ you to."

"Yeah, right."

Normally, she would have thought of something witty ( or not-so witty ) to retort, but this time she was reminded of a soothing voice in the back of her head: _"Whatever you're being asked you must answer with 'yes'."_

"Sure," she murmured, more to herself than to anybody else. And she doubted anybody had heard it.

But before the girl thought about removing her attire, she looked around.

"Er ……… I'm used to getting dressed ……… _alone_."

Inu Yasha snorted condescendingly, but preferred to add barely audibly: "Keh, as if there was anything look at anyway." He didn't want to tempt her temper once again ……… She was quite fierce after all.

He turned his back on her and exhaled another incredulous sound. Kagome, however, did not move and did not even think about changing.

It took Inu Yasha a few seconds to realise that it was unhealthily quiet. Either she was a frightening magician ( which she wasn't. He didn't need to be an expert in order to tell. ) or she just didn't do anything. He snarled dangerously before turning around.

"Get on with it, wench. I don't have all day."

"I said: I'm used to getting dressed alone."

"Don't be such a wuss. There is nothing to look at. Besides ……… someone needs to stay here. I'd be disheartened, if you left already ………"

"Know what – I don't CARE."

"You want me to call the guards? But believe me, they are not going to turn around. They will take any opportunity to look at anything female." He gave her a half-playful wink, before facing the other side of the wall again.

Kagome heaved a deep sigh and started to loosen the belt around her kimono.

"So ……… you don't need to look at me because you've seen so many women before? Is that it?"

The sharp snort wasn't the only answer she got.

"I don't need to because I do not like to have a heart attack before my time."

She abruptly stopped getting undressed. She was down to her undergarment, which she had just been about to get rid of, but his remarks made her stop dead in her tracks. The only thing she could muster was a forgiving beam. Mentally, he was a child after all. In the end, she preferred to keep going. The sooner she would be ready, the sooner she could get out of here ………

"Pff ……… you have no idea about true beauty ………" Her right hand reached out for the heap of clothes before her, while the other one was covering the scarcely dressed and dear parts of her body.

"That's right. Just plain ugliness."

"You know what?" she retorted with an ignorant smile, "I think you perfectly match my impression of a psychopath."

"I DO WHA – "

Everything went for too quickly for Kagome to grasp. Inu Yasha had turned around with an angered swirl and had been completely oblivious to the fact that she had just been getting dressed behind him – until now that he saw her ……… sort of naked.

"YOU TURN AROUND ONE MORE TIME AND THE ONLY BEAUTIFUL THING YOU'RE EVER GOING TO SEE IS THE INSIDE OF YOUR TESTICLES!"

It was needless to say that both faces had adopted a rather healthy tone of red. Out of different reasons perhaps, but still ………

Inu Yasha's blush crept from one ear to the next, not leaving out anything in between. Kagome just resembled the insides of a dropped tomato. But she was hell of a lot more dangerous. If she had had the opportunity to advance upon him, without losing the last bit of her dignity, she would have certainly done so.

"Just why ……… do you think I'm a psychopath ………" he enquired quietly.

"Sorry, correction on my part: PAEDOPHILE! That's what you are."

"Come on. You can't be _that_ much younger than me. I doubt you even are."

Kagome blinked confusedly, quickly getting the heavy new kimono over her head. Whilst doing so, she just hoped and he wouldn't turn around, simply for the sake of annoying her. She wasn't deceived. Inu Yasha didn't move an inch.

"Sixteen."

"See. As I said."

"Why ……… how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Years or centuries?"

Inu Yasha was just about to give her another peeved look, as he remembered. He quickly got his head back in its original position.

"Oh. My education seems to work. I slowly start to get you to walk the right track."

"Be careful with what you say. I might just turn around. You wouldn't want to be responsible for someone's death. And I wouldn't want to die because of the consequences of shock just yet."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I can easily deprive you of my generosity. Don't place your trust in it!"

"Oh, don't worry. I would never make such a stupid mistake."

He'd had enough. The young daimyou turned around with an enraged expression, disfiguring his normally handsome features, which even Kagome had noticed on a second thought. However, his frown deepened.

"You didn't really think I was so brainless as to make you turn around and get the possibility of seeing me naked, now did you?"

"Why didn't you tell you were ready? I could have left already?"

"You could have left a long time ago."

"Not without you."

"Who said I was going anywhere?"

"I did."

"There, we are back again on that issue."

Kagome threw her arms above her head in mock-defeat, before moving from her comfortable seating position on an even more comfortable-looking floor. Her back didn't mind its rigidity. The wood was warm. That was all that mattered.

"You certainly are a strange girl."

"You're not the first to tell."

"I never doubted _that_." Inu Yasha snapped as he got up.

"Move. We don't have all day."

"Tell me, where are we going?"

Kagome raised her torso and supported nearly all of her humble weight with her arms. She awarded him with a playful look.

"Follow me and see for yourself."

"It's nothing that's going to get me in trouble?" she wanted to know, desperately trying to hide her slowly arising worry. However, Inu Yasha had been trained to perceive just that in an enemy. There was nothing he loved more than badly hidden fear.

He gave her his first true grin.

"You don't know how deep you're in it right now. It can't get any worse, believe me."

Kagome returned his grin with an insecure expression. His grin seemed true. _Yes ……… truly vicious._ There was something weird about the whole thing that caused her real concern. However, she couldn't quite word it. _How could anyone squeeze out a true grin, which seemed fake after all?_

On the one hand, it didn't appear to be his true nature. But on the other ……… that seemed to be all that was left to him.

"Tell me what I've done that could possibly justify my guiltiness and I follow wherever your path takes you."

"You live."

And that was everything he needed as an order to turn around and leave the corridor in the direction of some place still unknown to her.

* * *

It didn't take Kagome long to come to the conclusion that she'd never hated anything as much as this kimono.

It was heavy. It was ugly. It was uncomfortable. And it was from _him_.

"You can slow down, you know. With these two guys behind me, I can barely go anywhere."

Nevertheless, Inu Yasha seemed to be completely oblivious to her remarks and her poorly concealed curses. He needed to admit, she _did_ look quite nice in that ………

_She_ had been the last person to wear it. Obviously, only Nuimo's twisted mind could come up with the idea of now giving this thing to Kagome. It was tough not to think of _her_, when he awarded the generally plain-looking girl with secretive glances. The black hair, the facial features ……… all those parallels seemed to point at more than just coincidences.

But Inu Yasha already knew of one difference that was just too easy for him to notice: their eyes. Yes, they were of the same brown colour, probably same size and same location in the face and blablabla, but _she'd_ always missed the spark. The spark that was setting him on fire right now. On fire of rage and discontent.

He never knew he would miss _that_.

"Are we there now?"

Inu Yasha didn't feel the necessity to answer that one, to answer _any_ question she would randomly throw at him. He just kept walking.

"How long – "

"Listen, girl," the unpleasant voice of the big bully from the market shouted straight in her ear, "One more word from you and I'm going to make you suffer even before the wedding."

Kagome's body stiffened.

She was sure her heart had stopped its actions and all she could hear now was the pulsating blood in her temples.

"Wedding ……… I thought ………?"

"You think you wear this thing for fun?" the other guy retorted and tried to sneer, which looked funnier than he would have intended it to.

"Shut it. I didn't ask for any comments from you two." A threatening voice disrupted their conversation and now claimed everybody's attention.

There was a noxious flame in Inu Yasha's eyes, as he turned to face the guards.

"I have never asked you for your pitiful rambling. If I had wanted to tell her about this, I would have done so already."

"We apologise with greatest regret, Milord."

Both bowed in respect and ……… _fear_. Kagome was no youkai, but she was sure she could smell it, nonetheless. The endless corridor practically seemed to stink of it.

"_Leave_ and be sure to be out of my sight before I think of a worse punishment."

Kagome would have loved to have his tone of authority. This way she would have surely gotten rid of Souta and his annoying friends in no time. Before she knew of anything she could've possibly said ( as if she had anything in the first place ), they had already left.

It was down to her and Inu Yasha now.

"What did he mean ………?"

"If I had wanted to tell you, I would have done so already."

He considered their conversation to be over.

"I asked you for a valuable clarification."

"And I said: If I had – "

"I KNOW what you've said," Kagome had a tough time keeping her temper down again. She tried her best, nonetheless. Her voice turned into a menacing hiss, as she continued.

"I don't need your repetitions to know you're obviously insane. Whatever's bothering you, don't take it out on me."

She took in a deep breath and prevented Inu Yasha from disrupting her monologue.

"I know of all those people that bow down to you and worship you for whatever little mess you've produced. I know of all those that haven't got a _clue_ about you and still think you're worthy to be in such a ruling position. I know of my brother who's always wanted to become a daimyou, as if it was something you could easily acquire once you've got the qualification for it. However, what I _don't_ know is _how such a stupid prick like you are could possibly be allowed to have control over more than one creature, that creature being your pet!_ You are a little mindless child, screaming for your mother to come to your rescue, completely forgetting about the fact that others have mothers, too – "

"My mother's dead."

" – and actually want to – What?"

Kagome closely scrutinised Inu Yasha's flat expression and could only discover a lack of care and concern. It had only taken him five seconds, before he'd continued to listen to her words intently. He seemed as if he hadn't meant to interrupt, but Kagome could tell differently. His features may have been expressionless, but there was a strange sparkle dancing in his eyes, which was just waiting for an opportunity to be released.

She tried it once more.

"I'm not willing to award you with my pity."

"That's the last thing I could possibly want."

"I thought that would be me?"

"Keh!" He looked away.

"Anything from you would be the last thing I could possibly want."

"You know what I think you need?"

Inu Yasha looked at the small girl again and received a warm smile.

"Firstly, a good beating and then someone to cuddle."

"I – WHAT?!"

"I think you've been deprived of both."

"Keep walking."

"I'm not intending to marry you."

"And I'm not intending to give in to your pathetic demands!"

"My mother's and my freedom is pathetic?"

"Freedom is non-existent." His tone of voice turned strangely bitter and Kagome knew better than to interrupt just yet. "You can't buy anything from on it."

"I don't think this is your opinion. I mean ……… your _true_ opinion."

"You know nothing about me." He turned his head to look at her, walking slowly. Kagome didn't seem to have realised she was following him.

"You're right I don't. And probably I still do not want to. That's just what I think."

"Then think again."

"You cannot force me to do this."

"I can do a lot more than just that."

"Then make me!"

Kagome stopped instinctively and raised her head in a mocking attempt to provoke him. He continued to stare at her, before finally shaking his beautiful, think mane.

"You asked for it ……… And don't think I wanted to do this!" He added in a rushed manner.

"You said your mother was here? You marry me, I let her go. You refuse, well ……… I'm going to think of something nice then."

The girl looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You're not serious."

"I absolutely am. If you knew me, you knew you would not want to mess with me."

Kagome was at a complete loss of words. She'd only experienced this kind of thing in Grandpa's stories and never even thought of the possibility of getting herself into the very same situation. _What would he do?_

Suddenly, she was reminded of the strange guy's words in her prison again:_ "Whatever you're being asked you must answer with 'yes'." _Did that include tricked and forced marriages, as well? Kagome sighed deeply.

Inu Yasha took that as his triumph, but neither cracked a smile nor made sure of exposing his blessed ego. He just mumbled and disappeared around the corner.

Kagome quickly caught up with him, now having the time to closely scrutinise her future home. These parts were a lot brighter than the living and 'prisonal' areas. The large number of doors on each side were kept open and most of the light was able to flood the normally gloomy corridor. However, she couldn't even find contentment in breathing the fresh air. She'd never met anything as shallow as this.

If this was beauty, she could think of nothing more pleasant than being ugly.

"Snap out of it, girl. We're there. Behave yourself." Inu Yasha claimed her attention once again, before opening the one door, which had been kept closed. It was made out of the typical mixture of silky paper and strong, wooden grids. Normally, Kagome would have been able to see people's shadows from the outside, but the light fell too disadvantageously in order to do that.

The person by her side pushed it open with one strong gesture, as ……… Kagome was close to becoming unconscious once again.

The room was filled with all kinds of people she'd never met and would have never wanted to meet. The garments they wore bordered on obscurantism and ridicule and if this situation hadn't been so horribly serious, she would have had a tough time not to burst out laughing.

There was this woman with the headdress that reminded her of Souta's earlier, futile attempt to build a birdcage. Her hair would have made a perfect bird's nest. Then there was this other guy, who surely would have claimed everybody's attention, if they couldn't have been sure of becoming blind: any rainbow would indisputably envy his taste in colours.

_Where the heck was she?_

"Hail to the lucky couple."

Ah, right ……… 

"Hail to Lord Inu Yasha. Hail to ……… the girl."

"My name's Kagome."

The mentioned girl received a variety of incredulous glances and she was already afraid they might throw themselves at her to go in for the kill. They didn't seem to have expected her to actually have a voice at her own disposal ………

"Hail to Kagome."

"Wow, they seem to like you," an all-familiar and hated voice to her right proclaimed quietly.

"Who they heck are these people?" she whispered back.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean 'You don't know.'?"

"As I said: I don't know. Some notables that live in the palace. Nuimo should know their names."

"Right. Your personal butler," Kagome snapped, lacking the sort of respect the others would have died to serve Inu Yasha for his breakfast.

"Actually, he is my closest advisor, my chancellor so-to-speak."

"Okay. And why did you just give me that piece of unnecessary information?"

"You asked for it?"

"As if I was interested. I was just wondering."

Their senseless conversation was interrupted by a strangely clothed, bald monk, who held out his arms as if wanting to welcome the two.

"They say 'Conversation is the key to love' and I'm glad you found a way to turn that into adoration."

Kagome gave Inu Yasha a quick look before faking a vomit fit. Inu Yasha, however, didn't find anything funny in that. Too fresh were his recent memories ………

"I welcome you two to this blesséd ceremony."

Inu Yasha observed the monk and concluded that Nuimo must have come across someone who was still completely "unused". He didn't know how many houshis he'd already met in the past on this kind of event ………

"Well, let's get on with it."

* * *

Kagome had not given in to her fate. She was just thinking quietly about how she'd gotten herself into that state of mess, but more importantly: _how she would get out of it._

"Lord Inu Yasha, please bring forward your all-anticipated vow."

But if she wanted to think of something, she would need to do that quickly, preferably _now_.

"Kagome, I promise to value your life and desires and to protect you with anything I can spare and I will treasure your dreams and secrets and will turn them into my own."

Quite a few listeners stirred uncomfortably, since they'd recently heard the same thing ……… this morning to be precise. Obviously, there was nothing they could do about it. Inu Yasha just swore he would find a replacement for them, since he didn't feel ready to change his vow just yet. It had been good enough for this and the last time and it would be perfect for the next few ceremonies that were still to come, as well.

He placed a well-hidden look on Kagome, who stood next to him and seemed to be far more occupied with the windows and the guards who "protected" them.

He tore a careful smile in response. He didn't need to be a mind reader in order to know what was just going through her head.

Kagome on the other hand barely seemed to notice.

If he had looked a little more closely, he would have seen the faint blush on her cheek, which was just beginning to fade.

Beautiful gobelins they got there.

The way the daimyou had pronounced her name, without having tried it out on his tongue before, had caused a weird change in the girl. She couldn't name it and she felt ridiculous for feeling that way, but there was just something different about it being mouthed by Inu Yasha, not as the daimyou, but as Inu Yasha.

"You've never said my name before."

"Huh?"

Inu Yasha had finally managed to pay his wandering attention to the priest, as he was torn out of his forced concentration.

"What?"

"You've never said my name before, you know." Kagome whispered once more, trying not to provoke any more stares.

"So? It's Kagome, isn't it?" he answered, just as quietly.

"Yeah ……… yeah ………" she turned to look at the houshi again. He didn't seem to have understood her.

"My name's Inu Yasha."

He was awarded with a pleasant and friendly smile –

"Call me God."

– of which he was soon being deprived.

"I think this chamber is far too small. I wonder how you managed to squeeze your ego inside."

"I admit it was quite hard after all. It would have been a lot easier, if you weren't as fat."

He soon got to know the colour of her tongue: a beautiful red. Kagome had just been able to suppress the urge of getting him acquainted with the skin colour of one specific finger.

"Just throw out a few of your guests. They certainly wouldn't mind."

"They'd kiss my feet, if I allowed them to stay."

Kagome sighed, being eyed suspiciously by the houshi. She answered with a placid beam, earning herself a barely noticeable headshake.

"I think you mistake their politeness for friendliness. They'd kiss anybody's feet, if they could just get out of here."

"You're a peasant girl, aren't you?"

At his flat remark, she gave him the most evil stare she could possibly muster.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? My grandfather was a true storyteller after all."

"Ah. But you're still a peasant girl."

Kagome nodded quietly.

"See. You got no clue about _what_ and _how much_ people would do for materialistic matters. There is nothing more anybody could yearn for than to be allowed to stay in the palace. As an inhabitant, not as a prisoner." He added quickly with a wicked grin.

"Pff, I'd think of a thousand more pleasant things to do in contrast to living in this hellhole."

Before Inu Yasha had the chance to snap at Kagome's angry reply, the houshi intervened in a calm voice.

"Kagome, please, enlighten us with your turn."

"What?" She hissed in Inu Yasha's ear, earning a few giggles and various "Ohhs" and "Ahhs", which _did not_ help!

"Your vow. What you like about and what you would do for me."

"I need to be silent?"

"Very funny, girl."

"It's Kagome."

"Kagome, then. _Get on with it._ And stop murmuring. They're starting to wonder already."

"Tough enough."

She cleared her throat and faced the priest, who continued to scrutinise her in return. Kagome didn't like it, but she could not throttle him just yet. There were too many witnesses.

"Inu Yasha, I ……… like ……… there is ………"

"This would be a great time for a brilliant inspiration, girl," Inu Yasha hissed, easily being drowned by the many loud reactions in the room. The majority of the notables had been quite offended, as she'd mentioned his name, without showing the expected respect. However, Kagome still heard him.

"Well, it's your fault, isn't it? You got us in this kind of situation."

"Would you please continue, Kagome-san?" The houshi reminded her of her duty once again.

"Of course. Well, _Lord_ Inu Yasha," she spat slightly, "I thank you for your ………honesty and generosity!"

Her last words were directed at him and he could easily read the truth in her eyes, which sparkled of condescension.

"Besides that, there is your kindness and your politeness that demand further attention. And yes, I'd rip my heart out, if it would help you," she smiled and continued quietly, which was only for Inu Yasha to hear, "to die horribly."

"My mother would surely agree. And she would praise your ……… manly, hygienic scent just as much as I."

Inu Yasha had serious difficulties with controlling his temper.

"Thank you, dear Kagome. Now, Milord, would you two please share the blessed sake and your signs of affection."

A delicately ornamented, golden goblet was given to Kagome, who received it with a more than just curious look. It was filled with a liquid she could just identify before wrinkling her nose in disdain: _sake ……… alcohol._

She wasn't such a big friend of alcoholic drinks. Inu Yasha didn't seem to mind though.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she asked quietly.

"You need to let me drink of it and vice versa."

"I _feed_ you?"

He snorted.

"You really have no idea, have you?"

"Well ……… it's practically feeding ………"

Kagome still managed to raise her hands, thus enabling Inu Yasha to take an unproblematic sip from it. However, she proved to be a little clumsy, as she was supposed to do the same in return. It took a while, until the houshi was finally satisfied.

"What's now? Are we finished?"

"Not quite ………"

Inu Yasha gave her the most evil grin she'd ever witnessed so far, but Kagome didn't realise its meaning, until it was too late.

His soft lips pressed against hers, carefully penetrating the outside of her mouth, as if demanding to be let in. Nevertheless, before he'd gotten the chance to use his tongue, she instinctively pushed him away with brute force ……… for anybody to see.

"Just what do you believe you are doing?!" 

Faint hisses and murmurs reminded her of the presence of all the other obscure people once again.

"Calm down. You can kick me later. It's tradition ……… the kissing I mean, not the kicking. Although ………"

Kagome boiled. Ever since she'd entered this hellhole, she'd been degraded, defeated, dehumanised and mistreated. She wouldn't just let him get away with that. And his sadistic smile didn't help.

"You're a true arse and you suck!" she hissed quietly, oblivious to the fact, that some might actually hear her, but she was lucky this time. 

It was only Inu Yasha, who noticed her obvious distaste. On the surface he looked calm and collected, however, on the inside, he fumed ……… or was at least confused. It was the first time _anybody_ had rejected his kiss. And nobody had been as _hostile_ as this girl, Kagome, as she called herself.

Her fierce brown eyes sparkled of hatred and other things he couldn't and didn't want to name. It infuriated, but also somewhat_ impressed_ him.

"Now let's part in happiness and appreciation, not forgetting to wish the couple to guard values such as immeasurable love, never-ending care, shared faithfulness and beautiful forgiveness." The houshi concluded, giving Inu Yasha and his 'guests' the desired clue to leave, Kagome being hot on his heels.

"So, what have you prepared?" Inu Yasha enquired, having noticed the rushed footsteps behind him.

"Just _what_ were you thinking?!" He turned around and was faced with a truly angry bride. Her rage didn't really bewilder him. It were more her tears, that leaked from her eyes, as she stood before him, trembling slightly.

"What do you mean, girl?"

"It's Kagome. I'm named for a reason."

"So that they know who to bully?"

"_You_'re they only bully that's walking this earth."

"Oh. If that's your serious belief, I need to disappoint you then. There are guys out there, that are a lot worse, you know." And he wasn't even lying as he said that. His memories went back to people he knew ……… very well, but Kagome didn't seem to care.

"You completely _humiliated_ me!"

"How so? Do you have any idea about how many girls dream of _seeing_ me? And _you_ of all people got the chance to get to know how I _kiss_."

"Like a dead fish."

Inu Yasha, who'd been yearning for some privacy, was once more persuaded to stay.

"What did you say?"

"You're kiss was nothing. It felt like I was kissing a dead fish. I doubt you ever kissed anybody because of the feeling and not out of some idiotic reason."

He advanced on her very slowly, as if ready to pounce on her, if she said one more word. Kagome became very silent as his lips were lowered to reach her left ear.

"First: There is _never_ any feeling involved in whatever act of kissing you participate in. It's a whole load of bullshit. Sorry, if I'm the one to break the news to you, but it's still better to hear it from someone you hate than from the someone you love. Second," Kagome didn't even get the chance interrupt, "You don't strike me to be the experienced person. I doubt you ever kissed _anybody_. How can you possibly say I kiss like a dead fish?"

It was obvious he waited for her to answer, however, he hadn't expected the following.

**::SLAM::**

The sensation of tears mingling with her dry skin made her completely unaware of the burning sting in her right hand. Inu Yasha, too, was far too surprised to perceive the pain of being slapped.

"You have no idea, you insensitive asshole. Yes, it _was_ my first kiss," Kagome took another quick breath, which stopped her voice from breaking, "That gives you no reason to take it away from me. I've always expected somebody else to do that."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms, as he put on a smug smirk. Kagome didn't know this was his defensive stance. She got even more worked up.

"As for your dead-fish-thing: I've never met anybody as fake as you. I do not need to be experienced in order to know your faking every single of your smiles. Take it as a humiliation that an inexperienced girl calls you an empty show-off!"

That was all Kagome needed to storm off.

* * *

She felt this had been a completely stupid idea. Obviously, she hadn't a clue where to go. Kagome'd gotten lost several times so far, so how could she possibly find her way out. She was a prisoner – a married prisoner, but a prisoner nonetheless.

Never had she felt this dishonoured.

She'd gotten arrested, sentenced to death _and_ married all within 24 hours.

There was something seriously wrong with her life.

"So, now what?" was her last remark before she became aware of heavy footsteps behind her. Kagome turned around in a swift swirl, but couldn't see anybody. Whoever was following her, he still seemed to be around the next corner.

The girl frantically looked for somewhere to hide. Inu Yasha moved far too gracefully and fast, so it couldn't be him. It could possibly be a guard, searching for her.

This was the last thing she needed.

She was just about to give in to whatever fate had in storage for her, as she realised that the door near to the mentioned corner could easily be opened. She did so as quickly as she possibly could, desperately trying to avoid any noise – her heavy breathing included.

It was her heartbeat that caused most of her stress. She got the feeling of trumpets calling out her present hideaway, waiting for anybody to find her.

The footsteps got nearer and passed the door in a fleet movement. Two steps were needed and Kagome lost sight of the person again.

She was just about to heave a deep sigh in relief, as she realised that it was dead quiet outside. Too quiet.

He surely couldn't have reached the other end of the corridor just yet.

"Kagome, don't be so stupid as to believe nobody's going to find you."

The called girl was absolutely certain her heart had skipped a beat or two. Or possibly even five.

She knew that voice.

"I know you're here somewhere. I'm not going to look for you, since you need to come out for yourself."

Hell couldn't force her to.

"I told you, you need to trust me. I can only help you if you agree to anything you're being asked. I'm going to leave now and let you think about what you've done. Go back and get prepared for the festivities. They're awaiting your performance."

Performance? 

"Just a tip: Do not dance. Inu Yasha would have a heart attack, if he saw one more."

Good.

"I assume you're going to tell stories. You're granddad shouldn't be the only fine story-teller in the family."

If anything didn't get her attention, this one certainly would. And it did. However, as Kagome was just about to leave her safe hideout, the guy had disappeared again. As always. Without answering questions. Just creating new ones.

How could he know about her grandfather and his profession? This was impossible! 

But if truth was to be told, she didn't have anything to perform anyway. So, dance was unacceptable ( she didn't care about Inu Yasha's well-being, just about her already bruised dignity ), that only left story-telling as an option.

Kagome should have been glad for the unwanted advice, since she surely would have gotten lost anyway. But she just couldn't help it.

This guy gave her the creeps.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

"What makes you leave the daimyou on your wedding day?"

Oh, if you only knew ……… 

* * *

**A/N:** Please review They might actually encourage me to work harder and to survive these days of tough stress ……… Watch out for a few new stories, that might go online within this or the next week ……… as if one big thing wouldn't already suffice o.O ………


	4. Life changing Interlude

**A/N:** So, let's see ……… Chapter IV is up. I'm good, aren't I . Anyway, not much to say besides "THANK YOU" to all those that were so kind as to review my story. It really means a lot to me. You are so sweet, guys

Well, some of you said Inu Yasha was being a real a as Kagome has put it herself . I was trying to combine two aspects: 1) Inu really seems to hate Kagome at the beginning of the series ( don't forget: he wanted to kill her and all that stuff ) and 2) the guy in _1001 Arabian Nights_, who kills every single new wife. I mean Inu Yasha himself took three episodes to finally 'be able' to say Kagome's name ……… wait a sec ……… the first time was in Chap III, as well, wasn't it o.O Anyway, that was _no_ intention of mine. Complete coincidence I have to admit, but it fitted in quite well, didn't it .

Still, I hope they are all IC ……… sort of o.O

And yes, keep guessing who this really strange guy is . I'm not going to hinder you ………

**Disclaimer:** No ………

* * *

****

****

****

**Chapter IV**

**Life changing Interlude**

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**  
** "Stop it! We got female company."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued to walk along the corridor, completely ignoring the guy to her right who seemed extremely interested in penetrating his nose ………

"Well ……… yeah."

Kagome detected the stupid grin that started to deform the nose-guy's lips and she retorted with a disgusted look of her own.

"Don't even think about it."

"We're quite fierce, aren't we?"

"Well, I don't know about you ………"

She continued to look straight ahead, walking almost machine-like. The last thing she wanted to think about was her completely screwed up future. Of course, some of her girlfriends would probably squeal their heads away, if they heard about her being married to the daimyou and being able to stay in the palace. However, this definitely wasn't what she'd had in mind for herself.

Surely – Kagome blushed slightly at the thought – she wanted to get married and have a whole bunch of children preferably, but she wanted to do that out of love and passion and not because she was being forced to.

And here she was.

Having married just half an hour ago. Having lost her first kiss, also just about half an hour ago. ( She preferred to overlook her time in jail and her death penalty. ) And all to a guy she didn't even like, she _hated_ to be exact.

He'd practically forced her to stay here. Out of no reason that is. He'd separated her from her mother. Not to forget about the many times he'd simply insulted and mistreated her.

Kagome heaved one of her many deep sighs.

But there was something about him that she couldn't quite word. He was strange and mysterious ……… and very intriguing.

"……… they got poor Yukito this time. You've heard?"

"Yeah. The Great Inu Yasha-sama found him out of sixty-seven servants. Quite an accomplishment."

Kagome closed her fists and secretly rolled her eyes, but kept her interest firmly on the conversation.

The two guards that had spotted her right in the middle of the corridor guided her along all kinds of still unknown hallways; and the girl slowly started to get the impression they were just trying to stay in her company, regardless of the fact that they walked the same ways twice. _There were not many females in the palace anyway._ She gulped.

"How did they get to know it was him?"

"Dunno? Magical prosecution I guess. As always."

"Pfew ……… I'm glad I'm innocent. I would not want to be in the same situation."

"Yeah ……… strange how many criminals there are, roaming the palace I mean."

The nose-guy tore another strange face as he nodded gravely.

"I wouldn't have believed Yuki to be guilty. He was always the quiet, nice one."

"It's always them, you know."

"You're probably right."

"But what kind of spell lays on these ……… demon things? You know?"

A furious headshake was the immediate answer.

"I haven't got a clue. But this time it was a really ancient one ……… one of the dearest of his mother."

Kagome had almost become completely oblivious to their rather tedious discussion, but they had, since the mention of Inu Yasha's, mother stayed oddly quiet and only exchanged a few meaningful glances. That caught her interest again.

She observed the two, who seemed – apart from the weird nose-behaviour – to be the nicest guards she'd had the pleasure of getting acquainted with so far. They preferred not to keep talking, for they realised Kagome's increased curiosity.

However, they had no idea how she was like. And she wasn't done with the two just yet.

"I've never had the pleasure to meet her. When did she die?"

Never had she expected their instant reaction to be as surprised as this!

"You ……… what? How d'you know?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"How come you believe her to be dead?"

"Well ……… Inu Yasha," she recognised their shocked looks again, "-sama told me." The girl wasn't exactly lying there ……… It was better, more profitable ( and a lot easier ) for her to mime the "loving wife".

The guard to her left, who seemed much older and more mature, since he had tried to keep the other one in line, stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome was glad they didn't fall out. She wasn't eager to being responsible for that, as well. However, he quickly tried to overcome his surprise and coughed lightly, before looking straight ahead once again. Nevertheless, he kept eyeing her strangely from the side, as he went on with his tale.

"Quite a tragic thing indeed that was ………"

Kagome's palms slowly started to turn into sweaty pools, as she felt she was close to getting to know Inu Yasha's "secret" or even "secret_s_". But she knew better than to interrupt him. It would put off all the storytellers and the majority would not be eager to continue revealing ……… The guard's wrinkles in his face increased as he seemed to be thinking hard.

"It's difficult to say ……… I don't know where to start. Quite a complex story to be exact – "

"Don't worry," Kagome had a tough time hiding her immense interest. Her laughter quivered slightly, as she was trying to keep the act intact. She didn't want to risk anything because of her eagerness. It would prove to be a lot easier to get anything out of them, if she didn't react with complete astonishment. _But it was really difficult ………_

"I'm a patient listener and I would very much like to listen to your tale." This and her added warm, but seductive, female smile did the rest to gain the last bit of the guard's trust. He answered with one of his understanding beams in return, before coming back on the actual topic, this time using a very serious tone of voice, as if trying to impress Kagome with his storytelling abilities.

"Well, it all began when he was still a young boy, playing outside in the mud, naked – "

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said with a sheepish grin, "but I don't assume we have that much time – wait, a sec? He played outside, _naked_?"

He returned her grin with a slightly surprised, but boyish wink of his own.

"Yes, he loved doing that sort of stuff, scaring away all the birds and the maids. Even his brother was offended. Quite a sight to behold, I have to say," he chuckled lightly.

"Inu Yasha ……… err ……… -sama had a brother?"

"_Has_. He still is his brother, even though I think they both wish this wouldn't be the case."

_Hm ……… this was getting more interesting that she'd thought._

"And he lives here?"

"The gods forbid – no!" He answered quickly, "Nobody would be alive, if he hadn't disappeared. They were true enemies. And their powers are incredible. I'm glad that sort of stuff will never happen in the palace again." He sighed, before giving Kagome a suspicious look, "I thought you would know about that. I assume if he talked to you about his mother's death, he would want to tell you of his other family problems, too."

_Uuuh, this is not good. Think. Think! Think quickly, Kagome!_

"Yeah … Yes, you might believe that," she replied with certain nonchalance that spoke of seriousness and gentle superiority, "but as you said yourself, he prefers not to think of his brother. Don't forget Inu Yasha's quite secluded after all."

"Sure. You're probably right." He turned his head away again, not knowing that a huge boulder had just been lifted off Kagome's sensitive heart. _Too many heart attacks in one day ………_ She could barely suppress the relieved sigh.

"Don't forget about the master's mother. The best of the story's still coming," the other guard interrupted, looking in Kagome's direction, as if wanting to capture her interest and adoration. He was awarded with a sweet smile that would caress his soul for the rest of the day.

"Yes, he's right. I apologise for my questions. Continue, please."

"Well ……… it all really happened with this girl ……… "

"A girl?" Kagome was getting slightly annoyed now.

_How many people were still going to join in this tale?_

"Yes, a girl. I forgot her name, strangely though. Everyone knew her ……… might be because the lord forbid to mention her again ……… _ever_," he looked at the girl, as if realising something horrific, "Actually we're not even allowed to _talk_ about her."

Fear encircled Kagome's heart for a short moment. She might not get to know the essence of the secret at all, but that impression quickly faded as she recognised the older guard's facial expression.

_He was trying to impress her by talking about the mysterious girl, nonetheless._ Kagome rolled her eyes mentally. Men were such a bunch of mindless show-offs, even if they were as kind as these two.

"Anyway, she came – Ikai, was this _before_ the master's father vanished or _after_?"

"After I think," Ikai, the younger one replied.

"Wait, _wait a second_." Kagome held her head in anguish, as if it was just about to burst in half. This was way too much information and complexity. _What kind of a hellhole was this? An asylum, as well?_

"Inu Yasha-sama's father _vanished_. Just like that?"

"Yes, after Sesshomarou's, Inu Yasha's brother's, departure," Ikai added quickly, as he saw Kagome's blank expression in response to the mention of the new name. "Nobody knows what happened to him, but there are rumours – "

"Yes," the other one took over again, earning a few peeved glances from Ikai, "that's where the girl comes in. Her name was something like Ka … Ki … Ko, can't remember, but you remind me of her very much."

"I do?" Kagome felt the literal drop of the infamous coin. _Was this the girl Nuimo and Inu Yasha had been talking about in her presence?_

"What's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Very regal name indeed."

Kagome looked at him with a forgiving glance. Everyone knew you couldn't go more peasant with "Higurashi". But this remark was kind and polite, nonetheless.

"I just wonder why he chose to marry you."

_Oh, you surely aren't the only one._

"In the end he seemed to have literally hated her ……… a hate which was being returned, as far as I know. Ah, very tragic indeed."

"'In the end', 'hate'? So he didn't hate her before?"

"Oh, no. The Gods forbid," his favourite exclamation obviously, "They were in love!"

Kagome would have certainly stopped dead in her tracks, as she realised they'd been standing for quite a while now. _Oh, well ……… Inu Yasha and the whole bunch of them could wait._ But this news was completely new to her.

"You mean he actually _loved_ someone? Seriously? Undeniably? In the actual sense of the word?"

"Yes, yes. As I said. It was kinda cute and heart-warming. Sweet, young couple. Oh, tragic indeed ………"

"And then? What happened?" Her excitement was barely bearable anymore. "What did they do? Why did love turn into hate? _What happened_?"

"I don't know."

"Ohhh ……… ugh." Kagome couldn't help herself, but groan in complete and utter frustration. _What were they doing to her? They were depriving her of the best of the story. Not even her grandfather did this._

"What do you mean 'You don't know'?" Many people didn't seem to know what was going on in this place.

"As I said: I don't know." _Where had she heard this before ………? _"It was very weird. Something happened. She was banned, some even say _killed_. But not before Inu Yasha's ……… err ………," the guard went beet red in the process, "Inu Yasha-_sama's_ mother died under mysterious circumstances. Some say it was Kikyous's fault – Ah, yes! Kikyou it was! Kikyou, that was her name!"

Kagome looked at him. "Kikyou," she whispered softly, carefully trying out the beautiful name on her tongue.

"Some say she was a witch!" Ikai interrupted angrily in response to Kagome's soft try to mumble her name.

"A mean one at that. She _betrayed, cheated on him and killed his mother_!"

"Is that true or are these just rumours?" Kagome enquired carefully, raising an eyebrow, generally knowing about rumours, their birth, consequences and cruelty.

"It's true!" Ikai exclaimed once again, as if to reassure himself of the truth.

"Nobody knows, but ………" the older guard wisely replied on his behalf, however, not leaving any doubt about what he believed himself. He never finished the sentence.

"Even if she wasn't a witch, she was certainly a bitch," Ikai laughed, earning an annoyed glance from his companion at his choice of words.

"Beware, we have noble company here."

Ikai coughed lightly.

"Sorry, Milady. Anyway, a witch certainly suits a sixty-eight year old."

_ "Ikai! No disrespect! We have the master's wife here!"_ the guard shouted out of anger and rage, however, they'd immediately awakened Kagome's interest once again, rather brutally to be exact.

"Err ……… s'cuse me. Wha – What did you just say? Six ……… Sixty-eight? Who is –?"

"Well, Inu Yasha-sama of course. Being what he is ………"

Kagome never actually heard the last part of his remark and was even oblivious to the many loud shouts that came from the other end of the corridor. She'd long sunken into another deep and sweet sleep. _Deep and sweet like so many before._

* * *

_****_

****

"……… Can't believe ……… scandal ……… the time ……… _where were you_ ………" It were partly loud, but soft and mostly blurred shouts that reached her ear and seemed to caress her sense of hearing carefully, as if not daring to wake her up, but no being able to live without her.

She smiled tenderly.

"Ah, she's waking up. That's a good sign. _What have you ignorant humans done to his highness's wife? What have you told her_?!"

"Err ……… nothing. Nothing of importance ………"

Ikai's voice. It sounded slightly ……… _hoarse_.

"So, you tried to kill her? Murderers on his highness's wedding day! Guards!!"

Kagome immediately felt something needed to be done ……… by her. If you want something to be accomplished successfully, do it yourself.

"Whatever you're accusing them off, they're innocent."

"Milady!"

"Your highness!"

_She would never get used to this._

Ikai and Nuimo had shouted in joy and immediately rushed in her direction. She may have understood Ikai's reaction, which was a little immature maybe, but certainly kind. However, she couldn't help herself, but feel afraid at Nuimo's signs of affection. They seemed too ……… _true_. This was a strange thought. For the first time in her life, she preferred fake feelings and acted affection over the truth. _What was wrong with her?_

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern. Back to the topic. These two men," she pointed in the direction of her fellow guardian friends, "are innocent. They haven't done anything."

"But your fainting fit – "

"I was just feeling a little unwell. That's all."

Ikai emitted his typical, boyish laugh.

"Spent too much precious time with the master already. First signs of – "

**_ "That's enough!"_**

Nuimo's sharp tone of voice drove away the last blurred images out of Kagome's mind and she could see clearly once again. However, she didn't quite understand his outburst. Of course, Ikai had made a stupid joke. _( And he was going to pay for this. )_ Kagome thought angrily, while clenching her fists, as if readying her attack. Nevertheless, that still didn't justify the chancellor's reaction.

**_"Killed! I want him killed, executed! NOW!"_**

And this didn't either.

"Err ……… Nuimo-san."

_ "Guards! Take this filth away!"_

"I hate to interrupt you in your actions, Nuimo-san. But that would be my job then."

The enraged individual turned around, only to be face with a slightly peeved-looking daimyou, who persistently tapped the floor with his foot.

"Of course, Milord." It was obvious he was having a tough time keeping his – normally cool and controlled – temper down. He bowed and moved away, without turning his back on Inu Yasha.

Kagome, who had felt a hurtful sting in her heart at the chancellor's exclamation, thought she could relax again –

"Take them away."

– and was proven to be wrong.

"No! Wait." So, this was plan A. She'd gotten everyone's attention. Now for plan B ………

"Listen, Inu Yasha, it was a humourless prank. Leave him be, please. He didn't mean it," Kagome looked over her shoulder to watch Ikai, who'd adopted an unhealthy white tone and seemed to be just about to faint himself. _She didn't need another fainting fit here._

"Leave him be. Please."

"Keh! Whatever," he snorted and intended to turn around and depart. Kagome sighed happily and watched Ikai and his companion leave the room. She knew the young guard was about to get the lecture of his lifetime.

"How could you let them go like this, Inu Yasha-sama?" Nuimo asked with a half-desperate expression, disfiguring his usually noble face.

"They are responsible for Kagome-sama's delay, as well. It is because of them all the guests have left already and are not to witness Kagome's performance. I tell you they were keeping her in the corridors and planned on hurting or even killing her – " He surely got worked up, as he continued his concerned speech, but wasn't able to finish, as Inu Yasha interrupted him rudely.

"If this was the case, I have to seriously start thinking about promoting the two." His tone of voice let no doubt about him considering the conversation to be over. Nuimo heaved a barely audible sigh in defeat and regained his usual composure. The way he got up nearly washed away all the memories of him having been worried about something at all.

"I apologise for my impoliteness, Inu Yasha-sama. I will leave the two of you alone for Kagome-sama's performance."

His eyes fell on the mentioned and now slightly confused girl once again and she couldn't help herself, but feel she knew those intriguing, deep orbs. _She'd seen them somewhere before, but just couldn't tell where. _Or so she told herself.

"Anyway, let's get over and done with this, girl. We seem to be doing this here." Inu Yasha looked around the chamber.

"You have enough room to dance?"

"I'm not dancing."

"Oh, good." The human ……… well, no, w_hat_ was he ……… his features lightened up for the first time, as he sat down, Indian style of course. He folded his arms in a cautious knot and eyed her interestedly.

"So, get on with it."

Kagome, however, did not move. She stared at him with a flat expression, thus earning quite a few irritated glances. His interest turned into annoyance, as she continued to silently look at him.

"Well, what? Get on with it!"

Nevertheless, Kagome remained still and didn't flinch at his subtle anger that was being reflected in his command.

"Do it. _Please_? _Kagome_?" he enquired, as if sudden politeness and the mention of her name could change anything about the situation. He sighed deeply.

"What is it, girl?"

"Who are you?"

Kagome had been dying to ask the question. It had taken nearly all of her strength and self-discipline to wait for a moment to be alone with him. Her eyes turned into slits, as she'd finished phrasing her enquiry.

"What do you mean, who I am? I'm Inu Yasha, the daimyou, your – "

"I know _THAT_. And you perfectly know what I mean."

"I don't think so. Enlighten me." He seemed to find their current conversation to be very amusing. Kagome didn't share his opinion.

"Who can you possibly be ………"

"'Possibly be', when what? What are you getting at?"

"How can you possibly be sixty-eight years old?"

Inu Yasha's eyes went wide at Kagome's question, which seemed to be more of a random statement, or worse: _an accusation_.

"How – ?"

"Ha! So, it's true!" The girl looked at him, a smug feeling of triumph warming her stomach, which had started to ache a while ago, since she'd missed dinner. _Thanks to her two new friends._

"The two guards told you, didn't they?! I swear I'm going to execute – "

"You're going to do _nothing_."

He gave her a weird look.

"They are under my protection."

His odd expression gained in intensity, as he realised she was being perfectly serious. A wicked laugh emerged from his lips and continued to fill the room.

"What? What's so funny about his?"

"You ……… you," he paused because he felt he would explode, if he wasn't being careful, "you think you're going to experience tomorrow's nightfall?"

If it hadn't been for his words, Kagome would have been sure of sensing a strange change in his mood. He was laughing, but ……… _no, he wasn't really_. She would never understand him. However, his words, as mentioned before, were made perfectly clear to her. Even a dumb peasant person could not have overseen the subtle hint.

"I'm not ………?"

Suddenly realisation dawned and hit her worse than anything had ever hit her before. Kagome felt the actually numb pain on the back of her head and would have gone down on her knees, if she hadn't been kneeling already.

"You _killed_ all of your former wives ………"

"Maybe not exactly that, but ……… what did you believe happened to them?"

"I ……… you got bored and ……… got divorced then, but," a faint tear rolled down her face, as her fate visually unfolded itself before her. _Had she seriously believed to be able overcome her death penalty? She may be married, but she would probably still die._ "I didn't think you would … _Why are you doing this_?" she suddenly hissed, threateningly.

"What?" He asked surprised at the change in her mood.

"_Why do you marry all of these poor souls and get rid of them then? What have they done to you?_ I'm sure you didn't even _know_ most of them! Like you don't know me! I'm not going to just sit here and let you decide over my life."

"Oh, you will, dear Kagome."

Kagome looked at the origin of all evil, pure hatred being emitted from her eyes. All the tears that had planned on falling evaporated within an instant.

"I still have your mother, you know."

"Wha – What?" She didn't understand a thing anymore. This political world, full of intrigues, deceit and lies, was too complicated and much for her. One invincible drop still managed to fight its way down to her chin.

"I told you: You marry me, I let her go. This is the truth. And I _am_ letting her go. Just forgot about it during all the hassle," he mumbled the last part, but immediately continued to speak louder again, "I don't need you to obey. There is always force and power. That's what makes out a _real_ daimyou. Nothing's going to happen to your mother. I just want you to get over and done with this ceremony of performance. I'm glad you've _not_ chosen to dance. That seems to be the only thing those pretty, mindless creatures are capable of doing," he rubbed his temples in agony, "But on the other hand, you're not one of those. Just do it and the worse part will be over. Please, don't make it hard for me. I'm going to think of something less ……… _painful and easier to bear_ in return."

Kagome had barely listened to what was being said. She was too shocked and too disheartened to be even able to cry.

The worse thing of all: she _knew_ her emotional outbursts wouldn't help her this time. She'd always been able to sort of delay everything, but now ……… all seemed so finite. There was no room for reasoning anymore. Someone who offers "humane" ways of sparing you a painful death was capable of everything. Kagome was sure: this had to be the most perverted and twisted thing she'd ever heard. She was glad her mother wouldn't suffer. Nobody would. With the exception of her. There wasn't even pleasure in annoying Inu Yasha anymore, since he seemed to have made a difficult decision himself.

_What was she to do?_

Her eyes suddenly focussed on his blurred form once again, as she seemed to regain her senses. A final, desperate idea had come to her mind. One of which she did not know how and _if_ it would possibly work. But she had no other possibility. _She would either succeed or die trying._ In the literal sense of the word.

Kagome nodded gravely.

"I'm going to enlighten you with a tale of mine."

Kagome clenched her fists in the white wrinkles of her kimono, just hoping he wouldn't see her ivory-coloured knuckles, which even started to hurt after a while. She didn't need his superiority and blown ego right now.

"Well, I certainly have to say: this is the first time I get to know this kind of performance. The majority dances and sings, but this ……… I'll be very interested."

His playful kindness did not help either. Kagome knew or at least assumed he was just yearning for a moment of weakness on her behalf. _Breathe, Kagome. This is not the first occasion on which you've told a tale. You've listened to Gramps innumerable times and did it yourself before. Just remember what he said._

_ 'Devise a plot with depth and a premise. Interweave it with your storytelling skills and the profound characters. Make them breathe, make them see and feel and touch. Make them _live_. Imagine them sitting next to you. What might they say in reality in any random situation? Regardless of the actual plot. Imagine them being a person, whose answer to a question you know before they spelled it out. Let inspiration flow ………'_

_ "Let inspiration flow ………"_

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just reminded myself of a few basics," Inu Yasha snorted in response, but didn't hinder Kagome to get on. She gladly did so. She had not only devised a story, but also devised a _plan_. This would not be the last thing his daimyou-highness would see of her. He could be sure of it. The girl had chosen to revive a character she'd learned to love already – and her brother, too. What worked with him, might work just as well with Inu Yasha. They were two spoiled brats after all, had a lot in common ………

_"My story begins with the faint brightening of yet another day of some forgotten, yet yearned for era in the past – "_

"How can something be forgotten, but still yearned for?"

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and clenched her fists harder, this time not to keep herself from revealing her fear, but to prevent further _bloody_ actions she might actually regret at some point in her – probably short – life. Still, nothing was to turn her into _him_. She eyed the impatient listener with a deadly gaze of her own.

"Who's the storyteller here?"

"Well, you, but – "

"Fine, now that we've settled that. May I continue?"

"This is ridiculous. How can this be? 'Forgotten, yet yearned for' – "

_ "Don't you ever have profound dreams and wishes you cannot name, but you know of their existence? Everyone knows of certain situations in which you have no suitable words at your disposal. This is a way of describing such a thing. Not only the desire to be in some other place and time, but you could also use this as a metaphor for many other things!_ Pfew." Kagome inhaled deeply after yet another outburst and eyed him again.

"May I – "

"Please." Inu Yasha interrupted with a child-like, apologetic voice, before crouching to sit in a more comfortable position. He was to devour every moment. This might take longer ……… _hopefully_.

"Anyway ……… _it was one of these days of which you could be sure they were to ruin your life."_

* * *

****

****

****

****

****

**A/N:** I originally planned on making this chapter a lot longer, but in the end I decided against it. It's better if it's divided. So ……… interlude time's over. Let's go in for the actual main theme . I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. It would be _very_ nice to hear some feedback, praise, criticism, since I find it always very motivating and it keeps me writing. Thanks again to all those, that reviewed already You rock!! °°

BTW, I am a great Anti-Kikyou-Basher. Just keep this in mind, please.

P.S.: I've been asked to post this: the pelvis is the anatomic part where the legs join up with the spine. So, nothing dirty on my behalf . I've just been asked in a previous review. I hope that clarifies everything. Don't be afraid to ask, if something's sounds sorta weird. Maybe you've just discovered a bad mistake or an evil typo. I'm always grateful for help.


	5. The Tales of the Lost I

**A/N:** Okay, ladies & gents, after having carefully read through the bunch of sweet opinions and certainly justified constructive criticism ( thanks for that ) I came to the conclusion that rewriting the first chapters is more than necessary. I've thought about that anyway, but wanted to do that _after_ IAON is finished. But since IAON is believed to be extremely hard to read I think it's obligatory. I apologise greatly to all those who chucked the story away after the first few lines and considered it to be a big waste of their time. I wrote it mainly for _you_ ( unlike my original stories, which I write mainly for myself ) and am always glad to know some people like it. However, I should probably not be such an ass and at least make sure you know who's talking . I always thought people would get to that after the first few sentences anyway and wonder who it was, but it seemed to piss more people off than to actually catch their interest.

Don't misunderstand me. I'm still sticking to the plot, the mysterious paths ahead of poor Kagome and my writing style, but making the story easier to comprehend is not contradictory. Thanks to all those who kept reading even though their eyes might have hurt and their brains might have ached out of frustration in the end.

P.S.: As for my other story Déjà-vu I've been asked about my mother tongue. Well, it's German and I only know English for about ten years ( long enough, but still ……… ), so please, whenever you see a grammatical mistake, typo or whatever, be they tiny or big don't hesitate to kick my butt . I really appreciate it ( even more so, if it's a polite notice . ).

So ……… back to the story: here it is: the long ( or not-so-long . ) anticipated Chapter V with the first tale You're to see how everything's about to be worked out. I believe this will be in for a few surprises Anyway, just a remark of mine: I don't know, if anyone realised it, but nearly all of my titles have secondary meanings. Such as the first one: 'Plain Forgiveness'. On the one hand, it might mean 'Simple Forgiveness', however, on the other it was a little twist of one of the four important virtues ( immeasurable love, never-ending care, shared faithfulness and _beautiful_ forgiveness ). Again the second might mean 'Secret Proposal' in the sense of a marriage proposal or as the actual creation of a secret plan, idea or _suggestion_. Well, the third is a little more difficult °° 'White', as a opposed to "our" ( I'm from Europe ) culture, where it's supposed to be hopeful and a somewhat cheering colour, is the colour of death and mourning in Japan. Understood? White, morning, wedding? The actual feelings you're supposed to have on your wedding as opposed to the feelings Kagome has?

I hate to spell everything out, but nobody mailed to tell me they got it, so I felt this needed to be said. Let's just open an Easter Egg hunt ( I know, that's over _now_ o.O ) and see, if you find some other titles of mine with subtle meanings. Okay, there won't be too much in this one and the next But, let's just see.

Sorry, for my ramblings. Enjoy the chappie.

P.S.: Quite a few of you have read the original Arabian tales, which I would certainly recommend. However, from now on, I prefer to put the emphasis more on _Inu Yasha_. Just so that you know.

**Disclaimer:** ………

* * *

**Chapter V**

**The Tales of the Lost **

**Part I**

* * *

Words could not describe the joy one may feel due to nothingness. But this sentiment may prove to be just as deceiving as delightful. Who can guarantee your safety? Who can possibly be sure of your well being? And before you know it you have to fight for adulthood.

"Sit straight, boy. Your mother would have been ashamed of you."

The young son that was being accused of behaving childishly and foolishly straightened and looked up at his imposing-appearing father ……… or at least: he _tried _to. However, the stern gazes he was being awarded with made him cower in fear and respect.

_ "What a wuss. How can anyone possibly behave that way?!"_

_ "It's a kid, Inu Yasha. And more importantly: it's a tale."_

_ "But still – "_

_ "Inu Yasha, who's being the storyteller here? May I be allowed to continue?"_

_The following silence confirmed Kagome in her actions and she was just about to continue her earlier telling, as –_

_ "I would never let anybody – "_

_ "Inu Yasha!"_

_ "Keh!"_

"'That better?" The child-like voice, which would have poured down any listener's ears with ease, wanted to know, directing an innocent look towards his father, receiving gentle gazes and a faint smile in return, as he regained his composure.

"A lot. Now ……… you like lunch?"

The kitsune nodded gratefully, while attempting to take another sip from the soup. He didn't want to disappoint his father. He would never even _dream_ of hurting his feelings in any way, but ……… an important part had gone missing ever since his mother had passed away and gone to where all youkais had to go at one point or another a while ago. Compared to a human he could probably be old enough to be called sensible, but being what he was ……… that was a whole different story. So, that made him perfectly capable of remembering the beloved, soothing voice his mother possessed, when talking to him, telling stories or even when she spared usual, completely unspectacular exclamations. Her eyes were composed of profound love and comprehension and her instant reaction to the mean bullies, that were trying to make his life a lot tougher than it already was, were things he still dreamed of. No nightmares ……… just gentle dreams that clothed him warmly and safely, as if it meant to be carefully taken by the hand.

The boy exhaled yet another deep sigh.

_Kagome felt she was being disrupted in her continuous flow of storytelling as the person before her emitted a sigh in union with her mind's offspring. She couldn't help herself, but be sure it wasn't the fault of possible harshness in her words or a dissonant rhythm of her voice. It was something she said. And it didn't make her feel comfortable at all._

_Inu Yasha's eyes seemed to have wandered off somewhere where she couldn't reach him and the girl felt that was due to the mention of a mother ……… and her death. Kagome mentally slapped herself. How could she be so inconsiderate? Whatever went through Inu Yasha's twisted mind right now ……… it was a melancholy she'd caused._

_However, yet another thought caught up with her selfless distress: just why was she being so understanding? Wasn't it him who intended to kill her off like worthless swine?! Kagome became aware of the sensation of anger and rage surfacing again. He suffers? Well, he would do so even more. _

_Just as she intended to continue her silent, and artistically hidden torture, another notion caught up with the girl: If she was trying to stir restlessness and discomfort within the daimyou, thus worsening his state of mind, she would most likely be worsening her chances to get out of this adventure alive. And she would prove what she was capable of. _

_Kagome realised the strange boy had turned his attention on her again, eyeing her with a strange, suspicious look, as if wanting to read her mind. She carefully inhaled a deep breath, letting it appear as if she was simply trying to tickle tension and suspense. _

The one trait, however, he missed most right now, was his mother's ability to wake the dead with her food. Gruesome wars would be put to an end whenever an appeasing wind would carry the sweet scent of her cakes and cookies, before finally being devoured by the heath and fading grass. It even stopped the bullies from doing what they could do best: well ……… bully.

He nodded yet again in the direction of his guardian, praising the food before him with a gentle nod. He had his father. That was all that mattered.

"Shippou, you like to have some more?"

"Err ……… thanks, but I'm ……… stuffed", he replied with a meek smile, patting his empty stomach in the process.

"I think I'm going off to play."

"Have fun and ……… take care."

Shippou turned around as his father finished the last remark. It left behind a rather confused and probably irritated kitsune. It was impossible for any parent to take over the role of the one that was missing, but hearing words and phrases out of the mouth of the someone that just mustn't say them was difficult to bear. It had always been his mother, who had brushed over his soft mane, tickling his furry tail, before giving him a light kiss and a small nudge in the side, as if wanting to say: 'I'm there. I'm waiting. Come home.'

There was nothing wrong with that. In fact, ……… in felt somewhat _wonderful_.

Of course she would get the obligatory grimace and a pained expression, saying 'Leave it be', but really it made him feel all fluffy inside. And it was good.

Hearing something close to it out of the mouth that was supposed to shout stern, respectful remarks, putting him back into place ( what he'd done in the past anyway! ) was just ……… wrong and twisted.

His father was one of the most respected fox youkais around. He was feared and loved at the same time and nobody dared to approach him with the intention of provoking his anger. Only the bravest ……… and the most dim-witted did so. It was even weirder, considering that his only offspring had never even shown the slightest interest and/ or talent in following his father's example. When having been about the kitsune's age, the strong warrior had sown dread and admiration alike in his opponents and faithful and obliging followers already. Shippou, however, seemed to have more in common with the latter – a follower with a mind that was at peace.

Rather distressing ……… A thought that passed the older youkai's mind just before his son left their humble abode to go outside to play ……… alone.

His favourite place, somewhere where he could find peace and silence, was a shelter a concealing boulder created, while nearly blocking half of the clear mountain river. There was a comforting air about the location. Even the presence of a few birds that secretly knew of the perfect spot to take a bath in summer was highly unlikely. Shippou was mostly on his own. And he liked it. Certainly. Digging into the sandy soil that formed the few boundaries of the usually unbounded crystal stream, trying to find gem-like rocks and sticks ……… observing the happy fishes that loved to show off their bliss and strength by encircling the boulder two or three times before disappearing in the watery wonder again ……… putting the few snails that had gone lost on their way in order to find a partner back into the bushes ………

The young kitsune emitted a slighty flat sigh, not sure if it was boredom or ……… discontent hidden in it. Nature was beautiful and vivid and worth being loved, but it was no substitute for talking people. _Nice_, talking people.

The sudden uproar of laughter caught Shippou off-guard and he violently felt himself being dragged into a puddle by his surprise. The few shouts and snickers did not suffice in order to recognise the voices that were approaching. Of the sound of them ……… there seemed to be three, no! – _four_.

The small child suddenly felt the sensation of cold sweat trickling down his neck, covering his whole, tiny back. There was only _one_ group of four people he knew and who lived around here.

Better to stay hidden and to avoid _any_ sound at all. He wouldn't dare to let them know about his beloved place. He would then only be deprived of his secret and the heartening support.

Be quiet. No sound.

Shippou's hard pulsating heart suddenly skipped a beat or two ……… or possibly even ten, as the voices made for the rock ……… in his direction. Never _ever_ had he considered breathing or the throbbing of warm blood in his veins to be painful or loud. Right now it was absolutely deafening.

"What d'ya reckon? We try it out?" A rigid voice exclaimed. The faint snicker couldn't hide the brute behind it though.

"Well ……… yeah, promises to be good fun." A second person replied calmly and collected, but the tone left no doubt about the actual rank in the pecking order, he seemed to be entitled to have.

However, if Shippou thought that would be all that were to talk, he was greatly mistaken. Yet another individual jumped in, as if desperately trying to avoid being left out.

"It will certainly be good enough for a good laugh!"

"Don't you think ……… it's kinda, well ……… _dangerous_?"

"_Danger?_ Hah, whoever invented that word must have been truly bored." The second voice interjected again, intending to wash away the forth and final companion's – obviously, seemingly – irrelevant worries. Shippou decided to listen intently.

"I'd say we just go in, take it, and disappear as quickly as we've come. Like shadows in the night, blossoms in the wind, birds – "

"Hey, you're being very poetic here."

"Just something I caught from Shippou-boy. He tends to spread such crap."

"Ah, right."

Shippou's interest immediately vanished as his limbs went stiff in shock. This happened whenever someone talked about him ……… badly ……… behind his back. It was like whenever your name was being mentioned, it equalled a cold stab in the heart, even when you tried to banish the sensation completely. It was something he felt, whenever he overheard talks his father shared with the neighbours and friends and youkai companions.

_A sudden noise caused Kagome to stop instinctively. She'd started to get absorbed in her own story and had completely concentrated on Shippou and his adventure, but Inu Yasha's strange sigh brought her back to her current situation. At first, she'd meant to put the daimyou back into place, accusing him of interrupting all the time, but an intense look at his glassy gaze prevented her from doing so ……… This time – again – it seemed to have been something she said. About the mention of the name? Inu Yasha was far too devoured in the alternative world to realise the short silence that flew about the chamber. He didn't appear to be all unhappy. So maybe her plan was working after all. Sudden hope blossomed in her heart, but she didn't want to place her complete trust in it just now. There was nothing worse than being deprived of your last hope. _

_The thought of her plan got her concentration on the story again. Maybe Shippou and Inu Yasha had more in common than she'd thought. Strange ………_

His father's voice would turn all sour by then, but forgiving at the same time, when saying things such as 'He's a kid. Maybe he'll get around. He's already using his foxfire. Good sign that is.' But every assuring, compromising word that tumbled over his father's and sometimes even over the conversation partner's lips was pure scorn in poor Shippou's ears. They seemed to want to soothe themselves with it, knowing nothing would turn out the way they would have wanted it to.

And it left the kitsune feel guilty. Horribly guilty. It was quite a burden to live with after all.

"You heard that?"

Shippou instantly went rigid once again, as he realised, while being absorbed in thought, that his right foot had slipped and accidentally kicked one of his precious stones back in the water.

"Maybe just a fish?" The answer was more a question or an inquiry than an actual suggestion.

"Idiot, show me a fish that is that big and heavy and I swear I'll be your servant for the next few weeks. No ……… it was something different ………"

The kitsune could feel the heavy steps of the companions that tread the grassy way in order to reach the stream ……… and the boulder, his hiding place.

_They would find him. They just had to._

It was a thought Shippou repeated over and over again, desperately hoping and wishing the exact opposite might occur. They were silent pleas and prayers. To let them pass. Or to let him use his transformation spells. But like the many times, his father had more or less been stressing the truth, when it came to his abilities. The foxfire still _only_ appeared at random and he transformed, when his concentration was completely bundled, but now ……… Shippou could barely keep his thoughts together, let alone _focus_ them.

"What a surprise. What have we here? I thought fishes were too stupid and slimy to be able to walk and talk."

The kitsune's eyes went up, meeting with a rather intimidating cat youkai. There was a deceiving elegance that surrounded him and made it difficult for anybody who hadn't met him to distinguish between the friendly facade and the dark abyss-like personality. Shippou ( or better: his portion of lunch for a week ) had already had the pleasure of being introduced to him.

"Err ……… hi ……… Oken."

"Hi Shippou. Lovely day? Isn't it?"

"Hmm", it was nothing more than a fading nod the kitsune gave as a reply, but it still sufficed to provoke further actions.

"Lovely day to swim, isn't it?"

"Probably ………", he managed to mutter quietly, while pressing his back against the cold surface of the hard rock, reminding him of where he was and that he could never go and visit his secret hideout again. But no thoughts and worries could be wasted on the future, if one did not survive the present.

"I heard air swims. Let's see, if it does so now." Out of a sudden Shippou encountered the horribly painful sensation of a brutal force getting hold of his fluffy tail, squeezing it in the process. There was no time for the boy to ask himself if that was deliberate or a side bonus, since his mind was only set on one thing: _escape._

He could fly. If his poor transformation skills allowed him to. He could dive. If the spells decided to work. But he could _barely_ _swim_. Good enough to take a bath in the hot springs, but not enough to fight against the fast and hurtful uproar of an untamed river. The situation scared the wits out of the poor boy, but the squealing seemed to even encourage and fuel his opponents' content and determination to go right ahead with the fulfilment of their twisted plan.

"Quit that, _youkai filth_", Oken spat. "What would your daddy think if he saw you like this? All high and mighty, but not even owning suitable genes to create a rightful offspring?" The teenage youkai's tone of voice suddenly changed in intensity and began to drip with venom and condescending hatred. "I don't _care_ if you're a disgrace to your family, but it's intolerable to accept a disgrace to the race of _youkais_. You know why the great demon leaders are called gardeners?"

Shippou had his big, innocent eyes tightly shut, as he shook his head in fear and wonder. "Because they care for the blooming flowers ……… and root out the weeds."

The last thing the kitsune knew was the aching impression of having hit stone paths out of a height of a hundred yards. It seemed to crush his skull and his insides, before he realised it was water that enclosed his golden brown hair and plagued his fur. With each passing second did he seem to gain weight and lose his strength and will to get out alive. It was then that his blurry, water vision started to hurt and itch before he finally passed out, happy he didn't need to bear anything of this anymore ………

In all honesty, it seemed to have taken ages until his tiny, feeble hands came into contact with the sensation of cold rock and smooth pebbles again. At first, poor Shippou thought he was in heaven, awaiting his mummy and tasting more of her lovely pie and hearing more of her beautiful voice. But this would mean he had to leave his dad behind and that got him close to life again. His eyes slid open, slowly and very carefully, as if trying to avoid the painful sensation of radiant sunlight entering too quickly, but only a dim and damp atmosphere greeted him. It was not yet evening, but the day was drawing to an end. The kitsune wondered if his father had already gone looking for him, suddenly feeling his worry being replaced by guilt and shame.

He'd yet again been a horrible disgrace to his family and the tribe. His wandering thoughts turned on abandoning the lands again, but that only filled his head with greater sorrow, for that would only confirm his cowardice. _Should he just give up or shouldn't he?_

It seemed to be a question with a sure answer, but it proposed to be just as impossible for him to act upon it as to leave it ignored.

He couldn't possibly go back home and face his father again. Shippou had lost against Oken and his gang once again, while his father would be coming back from work and talk of his glorious victories. The little hand touched the back of his head as his mind was absorbed in thought. _Something needed to be done about this situation._ He couldn't bear the shame. He _wouldn't_.

Maybe ……… he needed to prove himself of some sort. Make sure those cat youkais would not forget about him. Especially since they didn't belong to his tribe, he needed to take care of maintaining the kitsunes' pride and honour.

Shippou had learned: _'To a warrior pride and honour is everything.' _A phrase he knew by heart and which caused most of his distress. What was there that could be done? He needed a plan. An idea of some sort. A sudden, striking inspiration. He couldn't just surprise the gang and take them on single-handed. Strength and courage were extremely important, but he needed to be a little realistic.

It was then that his thoughts turned back on the conversation he'd overheard before. _What had Oken and the others been talking about? _Having good fun? Doing something _dangerous_?

His mind was set. The little aspiring proud kitsune warrior was to find out what they had been talking about. Maybe it was something he could to before them. Preferably right under their nose. He might not be strong, but he was definitely _swift_.

Shippou's little, but 'impressingly'-fast feet rushed as quickly as they could bear his body, trying to win against time. The sun was nearing its bedroom hour, which lay behind the many imposing trees, leaving him all alone without the necessary light. If he were to lose the race, his idea would be hard to put into action. Because ……… even if he didn't want to actually admit it, he was _slightly_ afraid of the dark. A fact that could possibly cost his victory.

The rough and laughing voices drew nearer. He just hoped the guys hadn't fulfilled the task they'd set themselves already or otherwise his whole idea and determination would prove to be worthless. Shippou carefully hid behind a large, thus concealing oak with warm wood, which seemed to pulsate, whenever he leaned against it. He could see their shadowy outlines on the other side of the little field and Oken appeared to be engaged in some kind of discussion.

Gladly Shippou's sensitive hearing didn't require concentration, since it worked even when his attention started to slip.

"……… a bunch of idiocy. Whose idea was this anyway?"

"Well, as far as I know it was yours."

Oken's clear laugh could be heard above the bushes, before it got lost somewhere in the rattling foliage.

"These guys are _dangerous_."

"Didn't know they were such a pain in the ass."

"Still, would have been a fun thing."

"Stop it," Oken suddenly spoke up, "I'd say you of all should be glad you managed it out alive. From what I've heard these Thunderbrothers are not to messed with."

Shippou's heart was instantly being squeezed to death by a bunch of merciless glaciers as the mention of the name sank in. _The Thunderbrothers_. Oken wasn't the only one who'd heard certain stuff about them. _Everybody_ knew who they were: ruthless, dreadful murderers that didn't stop at anything to get what they wanted. One of them girls. The other one hair. And both of them power. Hiten and Maten. Names he'd learned to fear.

_What on earth had they wanted to do anyway?_

"……… imagine your father's face." One of the cats chuckled delightfully.

"Yes, what a trophy," a reluctant sigh came as the answer, "we shouldn't get our hopes up too high. Especially since they've been shattered already."

Oken snorted quietly at the dumb remark, but Shippou was able to hear the tiny noise, nonetheless.

"Imagine, Oken, their staff in our possession. The whole tribe would burst with pride."

"Yes, yes, Eztak. I think we've had enough time to think about that. But as you can see: this is as far as we could go. Maybe we should not waste another thought on it and think about something _sensible_."

Oken earned himself a few appreciative nods and snorts, which soon caused the others to turn on subject matter that no longer held any interest for Shippou. He'd gotten to know what he wanted. And they hadn't succeeded.

Still, did that help him in any way?

Unfortunately, it did not.

If it had been their mother's apple pie or even the mayor's great, magical necklace – that would have been completely all right and perfect for Shippou, but the Thunderbrothers – as Oken had put it so pointedly himself – were not to be messed with.

Maybe he should just go home, wait for another day and another opportunity. Especially now that they knew of his secret place of escape, he couldn't just go and hide there anytime soon. And where was the sense in having a secret hideout, if it wasn't secret at all? Shippou felt his head spin. His attention turned on his father, his tribe, the cat bullies and the dreaded Thunberbrothers.

_'To a warrior pride and honour is everything.'_

And what would pride or honour be, if there were no courage?

_Maybe he could just slip in quickly, go looking for the certain staff and then quietly get out of their lair again ……… He didn't necessarily need to fight them after all ………_

The way led out of the safe and beautiful forest up a longer, winding and rather rocky path. Shippou could just spot their hovel, towering highly over the hills and trees of the area. If he turned around, he could see his very own home, only visible to his accurate fox eyes. The whole 'house' was dark. He could faintly trace the outline of where his abode was supposed to be, but the kitsune was still wondering what his father was doing right now. Was he already at home? Or was he even going round, looking for him?

A sudden pang of conscience and hope came up, which was soon to be drowned by a numb feeling that strangely felt a lot like disappointment. His father was probably far too busy. He was probably off hunting or fighting and – of course – winning. Maybe he would just spent some quality time on his own, wishing Shippou was to still stay away for a while.

_In fact, that was the behaviour he _expected_ of him. Stern, respectful talk and no motherly wishes and kisses. That had somehow shattered his already disorientated world anyway. _

Shippou didn't obviously believe in his father's phrases. They just sounded so ……… out-of-place, so unreal. He was too little and too confused to name all this and he was only sure of one thing: he would need to get this staff, if he was to sleep tight and well this night.

The kitsune turned around without another word and continued to walk up the solid path, as opposed to the humid soil of the forest, which made it increasingly difficult to find a disguise. Wandering and moving bushes and branches would be too obvious. Shippou just thanked his parents for the first time for having been born so small. That made a lot easier for him.

The darkness had already advanced on him and encircled him like vulnerable prey, as the hovel appeared to be just a few yards away. Even though the night had clearly overcome the sunny autumn day by now, Shippou was still able to trace the outlines of the Thunderbrothers' abode. It looked more like an abandoned villa than inhabited headquarters. Nobody had lived through the sensation of having met the two. Their selves were a mystery and their life a total secret. Girls and other people would randomly disappear, but there wasn't really anybody that cared a great deal, since humans seemed to be their preferred choice of victim. The cat and fox youkais were thus quite safe after all. Hiten and Maten weren't all that eager on picking fights with other demons – which suited everyone. Nobody was really interested in starting a war. As long as the two stayed secluded nobody needed to think about that option.

And now some little kid tried to invade their home.

Oh, the odd irony of the day.

Shippou carefully approached the entrance of the hovel, thus resembling a human ninja a little bit. He of course wasn't as stupid as to enter their home through the front door, but he wanted to make sure nobody could see him. The kitsune turned his head a few times, making sure he was alone, before quickly crawling up the rough exterior of the villa. His puny hands would sometimes get tantalised by already wilted rose and ivy thorns, but not even small rivulets of blood could keep him from continuing his mission. He would fulfil his mission – or die trying. Probably literally. But he prevented the thought from fully entering his head.

A window on his right slowly drew nearer as he finally decided that would be the perfect opportunity to enter. Shippou carefully observed the scenery indoors, but since there didn't appear to be anyone and the chamber was completely abandoned, he dared to crawl inside. At first, he feared to meet some random bad guy that would pop up and shatter his hopes, but luck seemed to be on his side for now, which he believed to be a good thing.

It wasn't a lot he intended to do after all. Just crawl inside, get the staff and get out again. The two could have it back later. Not too much of a deal.

He just needed to impress Oken and the rest for now. It wasn't as if he planned on keeping it.

These were the thoughts that passed his mind as the small kitsune walked past the unadorned walls, hoping they would perfectly justify his motives and actions. It didn't really make him feel a lot better, it was more like he was lying to himself, but he felt a lot more secure. Which was all that mattered.

A tiny, but ice cold breeze got caught in his fur and Shippou couldn't help but shiver at the sensation of deadly hands gripping his throat. His heartbeat barely warmed him, which was now so loud he feared anybody might actually hear him. He could feel the hot blood pulsating as cold sweat dripped down his face, but the fear of being rejected and staying an outcast and underdog for all eternity was worse than his fear of death.

Sometimes they were things that were worth dying for.

Sometimes death was the lesser evil.

All he had to give was his life and it was worth spending. At least to him.

By the time the kitsune felt his heart leave his throat he finally passed a room that looked a lot like a neglected dorm. He was still surprised nobody appeared to be at home, but the brothers were probably out hunting someone innocent or something like that. The sight that suddenly unravelled itself before Shippou, however, paid him back for everything that had wronged him in the past, as hope streamed through his veins again.

The staff.

Leaning against the table.

The two were probably far too self-centred to believe they needed it in order to take on their victims. It was probably just a burden and they'd only use it, whenever it was truly necessary.

Now, Shippou's thoughts, which were supposed to calm himself down finally succeeded at doing so and he couldn't remember to have ever been that successful in fooling himself with his own lies. His hands throbbed as they touched the firm wood the staff was composed off. It trembled beneath his fingers and felt it could jump to life any moment. The sensation of raw power in his tiny, inexperienced and aspiring hands ………

The young kitsune could finally understand why the staff was the centre of everybody's desires. Why people so desperately wanted it. Why young kids would risk their lives in order to get it. Even those that didn't need to prove anything unlike him.

Why the Thunderbrothers would never let anybody have it or even leave it unguarded.

Maybe this should have given him the final, live-saving clue, but it didn't. Hope and bliss completely blinded his senses and sense of reality. Until he felt a warm, gripping hand and his feeble shoulder. Until it was too late.

"Interesting thing you got there, young one. You're not intending to steal it are you? I'd be very sorry indeed, but ……… now that you are here ………"

* * *

****

Kagome's voice finally died down, leaving Inu Yasha to dwell in his own thoughts. She'd made sure it had gotten darker outside.

_A day now. She'd been here for a day already._

Her heart throbbed just as dangerously as it had done a few seconds ago in Shippou's feeble torso, but while Shippou's life was at Kagome's hands and she would determine the outcome of everything, she felt her life was dangerously on the line, awaiting Inu Yasha's orders. He could take it and protect it at will, but also toss it away just as easily.

She'd never felt so vulnerable in her life as right now.

Normally, there was always something she could do. A final decision she could make in order to safe herself, but this time everything was down to somebody's _random motivation_.

It made her feel sick.

"Why did you stop? I didn't say you could."

Kagome forced herself to continue breathing and hoped she still held power over her tongue. She needed to collect all her might to answer reasonably.

"It is dark and I'm tired."

"Well, duh. Too bad for you. I say you have to continue."

Slowly she realised his interest was a good sign. He obviously was interested in hearing more of this. She just needed to make him understand.

"I'm sure you're eager to hear something that is worth hearing, but I cannot continue if my eyes got a life on their own. I'm too tired to keep them open."

"You talk with your tongue and not your eyes, Kagome."

"But I'm falling asleep if my eyes are closed."

The sound of doors opening suddenly caught the odd pair's attention, as Nuimo entered with a meaningless smile.

"I hope the young lady has finished her performance, for it is late already. I couldn't forgive myself if I interrupted you with anything. Sleep would be good for both of you."

Kagome had never felt so grateful in her life. She wasn't particular eager on being in Nuimo's company, but for once he _did_ actually help her and support her point.

"Keh, I'm not tired."

"But the young lady obviously is", Nuimo interrupted carefully, eyeing Kagome strangely, giving her ……… well, the creeps again.

"Hmm ………", Inu Yasha looked at her, too, trying to make out, if she was faking, but sighed in the end, showing he was ready to give in.

"But would you consider continuing the tale, if I spared your life?" Kagome smiled – placidly in the eyes of any observer, triumphantly in her own. She awarded Nuimo with yet another thankful glance before continuing with a forgiving, yet royal response.

"It'd be my pleasure, Lord Inu Yasha ………"

* * *

**A/N:** Please revieeeeew


End file.
